I Hate My Life
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Awalnya hidupku sempurna dengan keluarga yang bahagia. Namun, semua berubah sejak kedatangan dua manusia itu. Keluargaku hancur seketika. Dibully, disiksa, dan harus hidup di dalam kepura-puraan yang menyakitkan. Membuatku membenci hidupku. discontinue.
1. Trailer

**Berawal dari sebuah perceraian orang tua**

**Hingga menimbulkan suatu masalah bagi anaknya…**

"Kakak macam apa yang meninggalkan adiknya saat ia tersiksa seperti ini?"

"Kaa-san sakit, Naru! Mengertilah! Lagipula, sudah keputusan hakim kau ikut bersama Tou-san! Maafkan Aniki,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut kalian! Aku tidak mau tersiksa seperti ini!"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Ia pasti khawatir!"

"Dia tak akan khawatir! Ia tak pernah menyayangiku! Dia bukan Tou-san ku! Ia hanya peduli pada anak dan istri barunya itu!"

**Dendam karena kehancuran keluarganya**

"Aku membencimu karena kau dan Ibumu telah menghancurkan keluargaku!"

"…"

"Jika kau jadi aku… mungkin kau baru mengerti bagaimana sakitnya menderita seperti ini!"

"Aku juga membencimu! Karena kau tak pernah jujur pada dirimu sendiri! Kau selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja di hadapan orang banyak! Aku benci sifatmu, bukan fisikmu, atau dari mana kau berasal!"

"Diam! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku!"

"Dasar Dobe…"

**Di bully dan terus tersakiti karena suatu hal sepele…**

"Apa anak baru selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?"

"Tidak! Dan perlakuan itu khusus untukmu! Untuk orang yang berani menampar Sasuke!"

"Kalian tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara kami! Sebaiknya kalian diam!"

"Che! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?"

"Kalian bisa saja menginjak-injakku! Tapi tidak dengan harga diriku!"

"Kau pikir kau itu punya harga diri? Dengan berbicara seperti itu kau pikir kami akan meminta maaf padamu? _This is not a fairy _tail!"

PLAKK!

**Suatu kepura-puraan yang menyakitkan**

**Mencoba tetap tegar dan berusaha tersenyum dihadapannya…**

"aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku,"

"Hentikan senyum memuakkanmu itu!"

"A-apa maksudmu?

"Kau bisa saja berpura-pura seperti ini, terkadang menjadi orang yang kuat, terkadang pula menjadi orang yang tegar, tapi sadarlah! Kau tetap seseorang yang mempunyai batas kesabaran!"

"Gaa-ra… aku…"

"Luapkanlah semuanya! Aku siap mendengarkanmu,"

**Pertengkaran yang tiada habisnya**

**Seharusnya, hal ini tidak terjadi bila tak ada dua manusia sialan itu bukan?**

"Ternyata kau yang membawa Naru? Dasar wanita sialan! Perjanjiannya dia milikku, kan?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi ke rumah itu! Aku benci Tou-san! Aku punya hak untuk memilih!"

"Diam! Kau anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Aku tahu semuanya! Tou-san hanya menyayangi wanita sialan dan anaknya itu kan? Gara-gara anaknya… aku di-bully di sekolah! Gara-gara Ibunya, aku dibenci Tou-san! Aku tak suka dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini!

"N-Naru…"

"aku ingin seperti dulu! Tertawa bersama-sama… pergi piknik, dan merayakan ulangtahun bersama keluarga seperti anak-anak lain!"

"Cukup! Itu semua mustahil, Naru!"

**Kuungkapkan semuanya hari itu…**

**Mencoba membuat mereka sadar dan kembali bersama lagi…**

**Walau aku tahu, semuanya tak akan terjadi…**

_**Semuanya menjadi satu dalam "I Hate My Life" karya Shiho Nakahara…**_

**Special for**_**:**__** SHIHO NAKAHARA'S BIRTHDAY DECEMBER 17**__**TH**__** AGO**_

_**Dengan menampilkan:**_

**Uzumaki Naruko as Namikaze Naruko**

"Disiksa, Di-bully, bahkan dilecehkan oleh semua orang! Tak ada yang peduli padaku. Aku ini bukan sampah!"

.

**Uchiha Sasuke as Namikaze Sasuke**

"Aku peduli padamu… karena aku menyayangimu. Bukan sebagai saudara, tetapi sebagai Naruko,"

.

**Namikaze Minato as Namikaze Minato**

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Dia itu Ibumu sekarang! Hormatilah ia seperti kau menghormati MANTAN Kaa-sanmu!"

.

**Uzumaki Kushina as Uzumaki Kushina**

"N-Naru? Kenapa kau ke sini? Bagaimana jika Minato tahu?"

.

**Yoko no Kyuubi as Uzumaki Kyuubi**

"Maafkan Aniki! Aniki menyayangimu, Naru…"

.

**Sabaku no Gaara as Sabaku no Gaara**

"Kau berbeda, itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu."

.

**Haruno Sakura as Haruno Sakura**

"Kami akan terus membully-mu sampai kau mau meminta maaf pada Sasuke!"

**Character **by **Masashi Kishimoto**

Coming Son!

**I Hate My Life**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Tadinya fic ini mau Naka kasih judul "Aku Benci Ayahku" tapi, setelah dipikir-pikir Naka ganti deh. Nah, gimana trailer-nya? Gomen kalo jelek, soalnya Naka gak bakat jadi produser*?*

Hadeh… beban fic multichap bertambah satu lagi _-_ tapi yang namanya ide mau gimana lagi…

Yosh, review ^^


	2. Rusaknya Mimpi Indahku

To:

**han hye yoo**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Makasih udah mau nunggu chapter 1 nya

**NanaMithrEe: **Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya… Naru emang harus berjuang sekuat tenaga. Tetep happy ending, kok nantinya *semoga*

**Ashahi kagari-Kun**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kalo gak kebayang, ikutin aja cerita ini terus ^^ *promosi nih ceritanya* Semoga ini bisa dibilang update kilat :p

**Nasumi-chan Uharu:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Hehe… mau gimana lagi, Naka udah ditegur sama salah satu reader supaya buat femnaru dengan chara Naruko -_-

**Yashina Uzumaki:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ok, ini chap 1 nya udah keluar ^^ SasuNaru, kok… pairnya aja SasuNaru… tapi liat mood Naka dulu ya, abis Sasu di manga makin lama makin nyebelin*garukin lantai*

**Naru3:** Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya SasuNaru, tapi liat nanti kedepan… siapa tau Sasu makin bikin Naka gondok di manga-nya.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright <strong>by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:** Shiho Nakahara**

**Warning: OOC, Naruko's Pov, Sedikit adegan kekerasan yang gak patut ditiru, Gak bermaksud nge-bashing, ini demi cerita...**

* * *

><p>Kenapa kasih sayang itu tidak pernah abadi?<p>

Kasih sayang hanya suatu perasaan semu yang membuat kita bahagia sesaat… membuat kita tenggelam terhadap kehangatan yang diberikan sebuah kasih sayang. Membuat kita terus berharap… terus memberikan harapan yang sia-sia. Itulah yang membuatku membenci kasih sayang. Namun, walaupun aku benci dengan kasih sayang, aku akui aku tetap membutuhkannya. Jika kita sudah mengenal yang namanya kasih sayang, maka kita harus siap mengenal yang namanya disakiti dan pengkhianatan.

Awalnya kehidupanku sempurna dengan keluarga yang kusayang. Ayah yang bijaksana dan selalu menyayangi kami dengan caranya sendiri, seorang Ibu dengan sejuta kasih sayang yang dilimpahkannya kepada kami, serta seorang kakak yang sangat melindungiku serta selalu ada untuk menolongku. Ya, aku memiliki semua itu. Semua hal yang didasari oleh kasih sayang.

Namun… semua berubah karena kedatangan wanita dan anaknya itu. Mereka mengubah semua hal yang kuanggap telah sempurna itu. Mengubah Tou-san yang bijaksana menjadi sadis dan dingin, mengubah Kaa-san yang dulu selalu tersenyum namun kini hanya bisa mengeluarkan raut sedih dengan tatapan pilu. Bahkan mengubah aniki yang tegas dan kuat menjadi seorang yang hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan. Dan yang paling penting… mereka MENGUBAH HIDUPKU. Membuatku membenci hidupku sendiri.

* * *

><p><strong>I HATE MY LIFE<strong>

_1 December xxx, 23.00_

Malam itu, di mana angin musim gugur yang dingin berhembus cukup kencang mengggurkan daun-daun yang hinggap nyaman di ranting pepohonan. Dedaunan bewarna coklat yang siap gugur. Malam yang begitu tenang, hingga…

"Pergi dari rumah ini sekarang dan bawa Kyuubi!"

Aku terbangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Suara Tou-san yang menggelegar tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Membuat jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat, merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dengan cepat aku turun dari ranjang empukku, berlari ke lantai dasar untuk melihat peristiwa yang sedang terjadi.

Tampak olehku seorang pria yang sangat mirip denganku mendorong dengan kasar tubuh Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii. Lelaki yang sudah 14 tahun kupanggil Tou-san. Lelaki yang sangat kukenal dengan sifat bijaksana dan kelembutannya. Namun itu dulu…

Kulihat sekilas raut wajah Kaa-san… mata violetnya berangsur-angsur mengeluarkan air mata, raut wajah Kyuu-nii terlihat sangat marah karena tak terima atas perlakuan tak layak dari Tou-san.

"Kaa-san? Kaa-san mau ke mana?" aku berlari mencoba menggapai Kaa-san yang sudah berada di ambang pintu. Tak peduli raut terkejut yang diberikan ketiga manusia di hadapanku.

"Na-Naru? Ke-kenapa…" belum selesai Kaa-san berbicara, aku sudah memeluk erat tubuhnya, berharap ia tak pergi.

"Lepaskan wanita itu, Naru! Mulai sekarang dia bukan Ibumu, dan kau ikut dengan Tou-san!" suara Tou-san yang berada di belakangku.

"Gak mau! Kaa-san tetep tinggal di sini! Dia bagian dari keluarga kita! Kyuu-nii juga mau ke mana?" aku mengalihkan safirku ke ruby milik Kyuu-nii. Namun Kyuu-nii hanya memperlihatkan tatapan sedihnya padaku.

"Kau anak kecil, sebaiknya diam!" suara Tou-san semakin meninggi, lalu dengan cepat ia menarik paksa lenganku.

"Gak! Kita masih tetep satu keluarga! Mana Tou-san yang dulu? Apa karena wanita brengsek itu Tou-san berubah?" aku berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Tou-san di lenganku.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi meneteskan air mata yang telah lama tak keluar dari kedua safirku.

.

* * *

><p><em>22 December xxxx, 08.00, Konoha<em>

Awal musim dingin… musim di mana langit menjatuhkan butiran-butiran kristal salju putih nan dingin. Kata orang, salju itu putih bersih dan lembut. Melambangkan lembutnya hati manusia. Putihnya melambangkan kesucian. Namun, di balik itu semua salju tak lebih dari sosok munafik yang ingin membekukan bumi! Dia datang dengan rupa yang cantik, namun ia membekukan semuanya! Seperti hati manusia yang beku… ia juga datang membawa badai kehancuran. Seperti dua makhluk yang ada di hadapanku. Membawa kehancuran.

Aku memandag lurus pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang yang sama seperti diriku tengah menyambut 'tamu' barunya dengan sangat gembira. Seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di samping wanita yang menjadi 'tamu' Tou-san ku itu kini menatap datar diriku.

"Naru, mulai sekarang dia menjadi Kaa-sanmu, dan ini Sasuke, kakakmu… mereka akan tinggal di sini mulai hari ini," kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dengan mulus dari bibir Tou-san membuatku membelalak terkejut.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Naru? Lucunya…" Terlihat olehku, senyuman wanita itu… senyuman yang memiliki arti berbeda, entah apa itu aku pun tak bisa menebaknya.

Aku… harus tinggal serumah dengan mereka? Bagaimana jika 'Kaa-san' menyiksaku? Ya, kalian tahu, kan bagaimana sifat kebanyakan Ibu tiri? Dan… apa-apaan itu tatapan datar anak yang disebut Sasuke oleh Tou-san? Tatapan datar namun terlihat mengintimidasiku.

"Tidak! Naru tidak mau! Kaa-san Naru tetep satu! Namikaze Kushina! Dia bukan Kaa-sanku!" aku menatap tajam safir milik Tou-san… safir yang sama dengan milikku. Aku tidak mau mempunyai Ibu seperti itu! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan akan terjadi jika mereka menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami.

"Apa? Hey! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Dan jangan membantah Tou-san!" Tou-san mulai meninggikan suaranya. Aku tahu Tou-san sedang marah, namun aku tetap tak peduli. Aku tetap kukuh pada pendirianku.

"Biar! Aniki Naru juga Cuma Kyuu-nii! Bukan laki-laki pantat ayam yang bahkan Naru saja tak kenal seperti itu!" baiklah, aku tetap akan mempertahankan ego-ku.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Dia itu Ibumu sekarang! Hormatilah ia seperti kau menghormati MANTAN Kaa-sanmu!" ucapan tajam Tou-san cukup membuat kami semua yang di sana terbelalak.

"Gak! Naru gak punya mantan Kaa-san! Kaa-san Naru Cuma satu! Naru benci Tou-san!" aku berlari menuju lantai dua, lantai di mana kamarku berada.

.

* * *

><p><em>22 December xxxx, 14.00, Konoha<em>

Suasana ruang makan kini begitu tegang, hanya ada suara kayu yang terbakar di perapian, di bakar oleh api yang kini kian membara, sama seperti hatiku yang sakit karena terbakar oleh semua kenyataan ini… kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa hidupku harus menderita kedepan nanti…

"Naru… mulai besok lusa, kau akan pindah sekolah… kau akan sekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sasuke mulai besok," satu kejutan lagi dari Tou-san untuk hari ini. Membuatku syok seketika.

"A-apa? K-kenapa…" belum aku selesai merangkai kalimat yang ada di otakku, Tou-san sudah menyelanya,

"Ya, lagipula sekolah barumu lebih elit dengan kualitas pendidikan yang tinggi. Mulai besok kau akan berangkat dengan Sasuke."

Aku melirik 'saudara' baruku sekilas lalu kembali menatap tajam Tou-san.

"Aku tau, Tou-san gak mau kan kalo aku ketemu sama Kyuu-nii di sekolah lama? Tou-san bener-bener berubah!" aku menautkan kedua alisku hingga membentuk guratan-guratan di dahiku.

Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa secepat ini? Aku bahkan belum pamit pada teman-temanku di sekolah! Mereka benar-benar ingin membunuhku secara perlahan. Padahal di sekolah lama aku memiliki banyak teman yang peduli padaku…

.

* * *

><p>Dan, kini aku harus menjalani kehidupan baru di sekolah baruku. Sekolah yang terbilang cukup- tidak! Maksudku sangat elit dan megah.<p>

Baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah, beberapa siswi sudah menyapa Sasuke dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar Sasuke. Satu kata, sombong. Tidak! Aku tidak mau punya saudara yang sangat sombong seperti dia! Dia bukan saudaraku! Dia tak sama dengan Kyuu-nii!

Kulangkahkan kakiku setapak demi setapak, seirama dengan langkah kaki Sasuke yang ada di sebelahku. Tangannya memegang pergelangan tanganku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk merutuki semua kenyataan ini.

"Lepaskan! Jangan berlagak akrab denganku!" aku berusaha menepis cengkaraman tangan Sasuke dari tanganku sembari menatap dingin wajahnya.

"Mulai sekarang aku Anikimu, dan aku harus menjagamu sebagai adikku," ia semakin erat memegang pergelangan tanganku.

"Aku tidak butuh penjagaan dari orang sepertimu! Aku benci kau! Lagipula kau hanya lebih tua 3 bulan dariku, jadi jangan sok mengaturku," aku menatapnya semakin tajam dengan penekanan di setiap kata-kataku.

"Aku tak peduli! Diam dan ikuti saja aku! Kita akan ke ruang kepala sekolah! Aku tak mau kau tersesat dan membuatku repot nanti," lalu dengan paksa ia menarikku, membuatku semakin menekuk wajahku.

Beberapa siswa yang melihat pertengkaran kami hanya memasang wajah heran. Ada yang menatap tak suka ke arahku, dan tatapan aneh lainnya. Membuatku sedikit takut untuk bersekolah di sini.

XOXOXO

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uzumaki Naruko, pindahan dari SMP xxxx… mohon bantuannya," aku berusaha terlihat ceria di hadapan teman-teman baruku. Dan, aku sengaja menyebutkan Uzumaki sebagai margaku. Aku tak sudi memakai Namikaze sebagai margaku.

"Oke, Uzumaki-san bisa duduk di sebelah Hyuuga Hinata," ucap sensei yang ada di sebelahku sembari menunjuk seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang duduk di barisan nomor dua paling kanan. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia anak yang baik.

Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju bangku di samping anak yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Hai… aku Uzumaki Naruko, panggil saja Naru," aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hinata, pa-panggil saja begitu," ia membalas sapaanku sembari tersenyum kecil.

Semoga saja aku mendapat banyak teman di sini.

.

'Kriiing'

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi…

"Hinata! Mau menemaniku berkeliling di sekolah ini?" ajakku pada Hinata yang masih sibuk membereskan alat tulisnya.

"I-iya, tunggu sebentar."

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat menarik paksa diriku. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke. Kenapa sih dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan kasar? Baru menjadi saudaraku selama 3 hari saja sudah belagu.

"Apaan sih? Lepas!" aku berusaha melepaskan tangan pucatnya dari lenganku.

"Kenapa! Kenapa kau memakai marga Uzumaki diperkenalan tadi?" dia membentak dan menatapku tajam.

"Apa pedulimu? Aku memang keturunan Uzumaki!" aku memincingkan mataku menatapnya benci.

"Cih! Kau itu seorang Namikaze! Uzumaki… nama macam apa itu?"

PLAAKK!

Sebuah tamparan telak mendarat di pipi Sasuke. Baiklah, aku sudah tak bisa menahan amarahku sekarang. Siapa suruh dia menghina marga Kaa-san? Dia saja memakai nama Namikaze padahal bukan keturunan Namikaze.

"Jangan pernah menghina nama itu atau kau akan MATI!" ucapku sambil menatapnya dingin. Dengan cepat aku menghentakkan tanganku melepaskan cengraman tangannya. Kemudian berlari meninggalkannya yang masih diam mematung menatapku yang semakin menjauh.

**TBC **or ** End**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ini fic Narunya OOC amat yak? Sasu, Minato, dll juga-_-

ficnya juga kerasa pure banget… oh iya! Naka mau ngucapin

**Merry x-mas** and **Happy New Year**^^ sama **Happy Holiday**:)

Chap depan bakalan panjang! Jadi jangan khawatir*khawatir apaan?*

Dan lagi, Naka sekarang lagi kena GaafemNaru syndrome-_-gara-gara Sasu makin lama makin bejad di manga nih… doain aja nanti endingnya SasuFemNaru, deh-_-v

NB: yang sekuel Demi Nee-chan… Naka kena WB nih-_- bagi yang mau nyumbangin ide, silahkan PM Naka^^ contact lewat FB juga boleh^^

_Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara_


	3. Namanya, Gaara!

**A/N**: Apa mungkin chap ini udah bisa dibilang panjang? Tau ah! Baca aja langsung…-,- *udah telat update, sok ngatur lagi*

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**NatsU HarukA**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya, scane Mikoto di sini gak terlalu banyak_-_ Gaara muncul di chap ini kok, tunggu aja yang sabar, ya? Yaudalah, udah terlanjur buat Naruko…

**Nana MithrEe**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya. Naru Cuma ditampar sekali, kok… yang scane kedua itu Sasu yang ditampar… di scane ini kayaknya Naru bakalan nambah kesiksa… karena Nana femNaru lover, Naka saranin siapin kamus untuk ngeflame cerita ini*?*

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya, senpai^^ entahlah, senpai, entahlah… Naka juga tak tahu*ketularan lebaynya* Gak tau juga kenapa Naka selalu jadiin Naru tokoh yang tersiksa-_- semua ide Naka tuh selalu yang genre-nya sedih-sedihan-_-

**Devzlee**: Terimakasih atas review singkatnya. Hehehe, gimana mau rajin update kalo sekarang tiap hari les mulu-_-*Cuma libur sabtu-minggu*

**Hara-namii**: Makasih banyak reviewnya Hara^^ ey, janji nomor hape+alamat barumu mana? Kangen euy-,- apalagi nyesek tiap baca ulang suratmu… gimana di sana? Udah dapet temen baru? Aku di sini udah dapet banyak temen, lho^^ udah bisa adaptasi.

**Zoroutecchi**: Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya, senpai^^ … Yey, akhirnya nemu yang satu hati *suka GaafemNaru* SasufemNaru dalem kamar? Maksudnya O,O *jangan cemari otak Naka dengan hal yang telah terkontaminasi. Naka tidak ingin terkena radiasinya nanti *ini malah ngelantur*

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Hehe… kalo soal pairing, bisa nipu,lho! Bisa jadi endingnya nanti malah –ekhem– GaafemNaru *langsung dibunuh Sasuke*

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright <strong>by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:** Shiho Nakahara**

**Warning: OOC, Naruko's Pov, Sedikit adegan kekerasan yang gak patut ditiru, sebagian diambil dari scane dunia nyata-tebak aja sendiri scane yang mana aja-**

Awalnya hidupku penuh dengan warna… selalu dihiasi dengan perasaan bahagia dan senyuman yang menyertainya. Namun perlahan, semua sirna karena suatu kenyataan pahit yang harus kuterima. Perlahan keadaanku berubah. Aku mencoba untuk terlihat tegar dan selalu tersenyum. Hidup dengan kepura-puraan yang menyakitkan. Lama-lama, aku terbiasa dengan kepura-puraan itu. Hal itu menyebabkan jiwaku 'mati'. Aku seperti diprogram hanya untuk tersenyum dan berusaha terlihat tegar.

Jangan kira aku tidak berontak. Hey, aku ini berkepribadian ganda dan sudah terbiasa hidup penuh dengan kebohongan sejak kedatangan mereka!

* * *

><p><strong>I HATE MY LIFE<strong>

Dengan langkah cepat aku berlari menuju ke kelas. Berusaha melupakan peristiwa yang kualami tadi. Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Kaa-san! Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Hanya karena ibunya menikah dengan Tou-san, dia pikir dia sudah menjadi seorang Namikaze, begitu? No way! Aku bahkan tak akan pernah menganggapnya sebagai aniki-ku, camkan itu! Dan jangan harap ia bisa menyandang marga Namikaze!

'**Bruk'**

Aku merasakan sakit pada tubuhku, ternyata aku menabrak seseorang. Gara-gara peristiwa tadi, aku menjadi tidak konsentrasi. Bodohnya aku… kau malah menambah satu masalah lagi, Naru!

"Ma-maaf, aku nggak sengaja," setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku kembali bangkit dan kembali merapikan seragam yang kukenakan tanpa melihat siapa yang kutabrak. Jika dipikir-pikir, aku sangat tidak sopan,ya? Ah! Siapa peduli?

"Hn… kau, anak baru yang di kelas tadi, kan?" pertanyaannya membuat aku menghentikan aktivitasku sesaat untuk sekedar menatap wajahnya.

Well, kini terlihat pemuda yang errr cukup tinggi dariku. Mata emeraldnya menatap lurus safirku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kutebak. Kulit putihnya tampak kontras dipadu dengan rambut merah marun miliknya. Singkatnya, aku tak mengenal makhluk ini!

"Eh, y-ya… kau… siapa ya?" entah kenapa, aku malah mengajukan pertanyaan konyol seperti itu dengan terbata-bata seperti Hinata. Ada apa denganmu, Naru?

"Hn. Panggil saja aku Gaara. …Kau… menarik," kulihat senyum tipis kini tercipta di wajahnya.

Cukup lama kami saling berpandangan dalam diam. Aku masih setia dengan pandangan innocent-ku. Ya, aku masih tak mengerti maksud ucapannya. Sedangkan ia, menatapku dengan tatapan datar yang entah mengapa menurutku aneh.

"Eum… a-anu, maaf… aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang," ucapku ragu-ragu sembari menunjuk pintu kelas yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

"… Ya, silahkan…" ucapnya sembari menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkanku lewat.

**.**

* * *

><p>"Na-Naru… a-apa kita jadi berkeliling se-sekolah?" tanya Hinata padaku tiba-tiba.<p>

"Hhhh… besok saja, Hinata! Aku sedang badmod," ucapku sambil meletakkan kepalaku di atas meja sembari memejamkan kedua mataku. Mencoba untuk menenangkan diriku.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku mau ke kantin, apa kau ma-mau ikut?" ia bertanya kembali, namun kali ini terdengar lebih lirih.

"Tidak, aku ingin di kelas saja, terimakasih telah mengajakku," aku mengalihkan wajahku untuk sekedar menatapnya lalu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan cengiran khas-ku. Namun aku tetap tak beranjak dari posisiku.

Selepas kepergian Hinata, raut wajah ceria yang tadi melekat di wajahku langsung luntur seketika. Berganti menjadi raut dingin dan kosong. Semuanya… kini telah berubah.

Yah, mulai sekarang aku memutuskan untuk mengubah hidupku. Aku tidak mungkin terus terpuruk oleh keadaan yang semakin rumit ini. Aku harus belajar mencintai kehidupanku yang sekarang walau harus hidup dengan kepura-puraan. Entah itu pura-pura bahagia atau apapun. Aku harus belajar menjadi orang lain dan terus bersandiwara. Menjadi seorang aktris yang tengah berakting, memainkan sebuah peran dalam suatu cerita yang dibuat sang penulis. Ya, cerita yang sedang ditulis Kami-sama.

Mungkin, dengan begini semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik.

"Hey, anak kampung! Buka matamu!" pikiranku terpecah begitu mendengar bentakan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku.

Jantungku berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Aku terdiam sesaat, bertahan dengan posisiku tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Aku harap, orang yang dimaksud itu bukan aku. Aku tidak ingin menambah masalah pada hidupku sendiri.

"Hey! Apa kau tuli? Cepat bangun, anak baru!" ucap suara lainnya. Perlahan aku beranjak dari posisiku sembari membuka kedua kelopak mataku.

Kulihat sekitar lima orang anak perempuan mengitari bangku tempatku berada. Satu orang berambut pink, dua yang lainnya berambut kuning pucat, ada yang berambut merah dengan kacamata frame hitam yang membingkai kedua matanya, dan yang terakhir seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan dua cepol di kepalanya.

"Apa?" ucapku sembari menatap intens sepasang emerald di hadapanku yang kuyakin bahwa pemilik bola mata itu adalah pemimpinnya.

"Che! Jangan sok polos di hadapan kami! Itu sangat menjijikkan!" ia berkata sembari menarik helaian-helaian pirang milikku. Singkatnya, aku sekarang sedang di-bully! Apa? Mereka membully-ku? Ini tak boleh terjadi!

"Ck! Lepaskan! Aku tidak pernah merasa berurusan dengan kalian semua! Lagipula aku tak kenal siapa kalian!" tukasku sambil berusaha melepaskan tarikkannya yang semakin kuat di kepalaku. Membuat rasa sakit menjalar di sekitar kulit kepalaku dan mengirim sinyal-sinyal sakit ke otak.

"Hah! Mana mungkin kau sadar kesalahan apa yang telah kau perbuat sehingga kami melakukan hal ini padamu!" ia berkata dengan nada yang dingin ditambah matanya yang memicing menatap intens bola safirku. Membuatku berjengit menahan diri untuk tidak mendorongnya agar menjauh dariku.

"Karin, jelaskan padanya!" si manusia pink itu mengalihkan kepalanya sebentar untuk menatap anak berkacamata hitam yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Ok! Kau tahu kesalahan apa yang telah kau lakukan, ANAK BARU?" kini si kacamata yang ternyata bernama Karin maju ke arahku sambil memegang wajahku dengan kasar.

"Tidak! Jadi, lepaskan aku!" aku berusaha berontak, namun sia-sia karena ditahan oleh gadis-gadis yang mengelilingi mejaku. Siapa yang tak marah jika kita di-bully karena alasan yang tak jelas?

"Heh, baiklah! Anak bodoh macam kau mana mengerti maksud kami. Kau tadi menampar Sasuke, kan? Itulah kesalahanmu!" aku tertegun sesaat, berusaha mengerti maksud ucapan wanita itu, namun sia-sia. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang makhluk merah ini bicarakan!

"Sasuke? Memangnya ada hubungannya dengan kalian?" aku kini menautkan kedua alisku pertanda masih belum mengerti penjelasannya.

"Ya, kami tidak suka ada orang yang berani menyakiti Sasuke," tu-tunggu… jangan-jangan mereka fans Sasuke? Heh! Makhluk menjijikkan seperti Sasuke itu memiliki fans? Aku sih percaya kalau fans-nya hanyalah makhluk-makhluk brutal seperti ini.

"Apa anak baru selalu mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?" aku kini mulai bisa mengendalikan emosiku.

"Tidak! Dan perlakuan itu khusus untukmu! Untuk orang yang berani menampar Sasuke!" ucap si pirang pucat yang bernama Shion… setidaknya aku tahu nama itu dari _tag-name_ miliknya.

"Kalian tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara kami! Sebaiknya kalian diam!" namun semua hanya sesaat, kini emosiku kembali tersulut dan menyebabkan aku berteriak. Hanya karena pantat ayam brengsek itu mereka seperti ini? Heh, satu kata… KONYOL!

"Che! Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" si wanita pink yang tadi menjambak rambutku kini meludahi wajahku.

"Kalian bisa saja menginjak-injakku! Tapi tidak dengan harga diriku!" aku menyeka wajahku sembari mengepalkan tinju yang langsung kuhantamkan ke wajah si pink norak itu. Namun, belum sempat aku menghantamnya, aku sudah kembali ditahan oleh komplotan pink brengsek itu. Baku hantam itu kini tidak terjadi.

"Kau pikir kau itu punya harga diri? Dengan berbicara seperti itu kau pikir kami akan meminta maaf padamu? _This is not a fairy tale_!" kulihat seringai kemenangan tercipta diwajahnya. Membuatku kembali berjengit menahan amarah untuk tidak membunuhnya.

**PLAKK!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah tamparan keras menghantam pipi kananku. Membuat setetes darah muncul dari sudut bibirku. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat mulai kurasakan saat itu juga. Tidak sampai di situ, jambakan mereka semakin erat. Tanpa bisa kutahan, airmata kini mengalir keluar dari kedua sudut mataku. Hey! Jangan cengeng, Naru! Kau tampak sangat lemah sekarang! airmatamu tidak pantas kau keluarkan untuk orang-orang aneh seperti mereka!

Tanpa kusadari, aku kini menutup mataku rapat-rapat tak ingin melihat semua yang terjadi. Aku terlalu takut. Mereka sangat banyak, mana mungkin aku menang melawan mereka.

"Hentikan tidakkan konyol kalian. Kalianlah yang lebih pantas dikatakan menjijikkan!" tiba-tiba suara yang terdengar familiar ditelingaku berkata tegas. Bukankah dia…

"Ga-Gaara?" teriakan kaget sekelompok fans fanatik Sasuke itu yang langsung membuatku membeku seketika. Gaara? Dia…

Perlahan aku kembali membuka kelopak mataku dengan ragu. Pandanganku langsung tertuju pada laki-laki yang kini tengah menatap muak wanita pink yang tadi bisa merasakan aura kemarahannya yang pekat dan mengetahui kemuakannya lewat bahasa tubuhnya.

"Jika bukan karena kalian perempuan, mungkin aku sudah menghajar kalian dari tadi. Sekarang juga tinggalkan dia," kini suaranya terdengar sangat dingin hingga cukup membuat semua gadis-gadis yang tadinya berada di sekelilingku perlahan menganggukan kepalanya dan meninggalkan bangkuku dengan gerakan ragu-ragu.

".."

Hening… hanya kami berdua yang kini berada di dalam bangun ruang berbentuk balok yang di sebut ruang kelas itu. Kedua mata berbeda warna yang saling bertemu diiringi detak jarum jam.

"Terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku," akhirnya aku mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil mengalihkan pandanganku agar tak tenggelam pada hijau emeraldnya.

"Hn, sebenarnya… kau ada masalah apa dengan mereka?" pertanyaan yang paling tidak ingin kujawab itu kini meluncur dengan mulusnya dari Gaara.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku yang salah. Tadi aku tidak senga –"

"Kau… bohong. Terlihat jelas dari bahasa tubuhmu," deg! Dia… seorang psikologis? Ok… mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi… bukankah hanya orang psikologis yang mengerti gerak tanda kebohongan atau semacamnya seperti itu. Ya, setidaknya orang yang mengetahui hal semacam itu pernah membaca buku psikolog. Padahal, aku sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan guratan-guratan bohong dari wajahku dan telah bersikap wajar di hadapannya.

"Kau…" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku ia sudah memotong.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Sebenarnya ada apa antara kau dan fans fanatik Sasuke tadi? apa kau menyukai Sasuke sehingga membuat mereka marah?" What the hell? Aku. Suka. Sasuke? Seketika raut wajahku berubah menjadi horror sehingga membuatnya… tertawa?

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Itu tidak lucu!" aku menautkan kedua alisku dan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tunggu! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ia menarik paksa lenganku tanpa sedikit terhuyung dan hampir menabrak tubuh tingginya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak ikut campur urusanku dengan Naruko, Sabaku!" tiba-tiba makhluk ayam yang paling kubenci di dunia itu muncul di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Dua kata, SOK COOL.

"Uchiha… memangnya kau siapa berani mengatur kehidupannya?" heh? Uchiha? Jadi Sasuke tidak memakai marga Namikaze? Uchiha? Nama macam apa pula itu? Ok, mungkin kini aku sama saja dengan Sasuke. Menghina marganya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang kau perlu tahu, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya," Sasuke kini berjalan ke arahku dan menyeretku pergi. Meninggalkan Gaara yang masih mematung dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tanpa aku dan Sasuke ketahui, Gaara mengeluarkan senyum tipis yang tidak pernah orang lain lihat sebelumnya.

.

* * *

><p>"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau dekat-dekat dengan manusia merah tadi?" satu bentakan dari Sasuke menyadarkanku dari alam khayalku.<p>

"Kau tidak mengerti! Dia yang menolongku dari gadis-gadis brutal pemujamu I –"aku langsung menghentikan kalimatku karena baru sadar apa yang baru saja aku ucapkan. Tidak! Makhluk ini tidak boleh tahu masalahku dengan fans gila miliknya!

"A-apa? Menolong dari gadis brutal pemujaku? Maksudmu… kau di-bully…?" kedua tangannya kini mencengkram erat kedua bahuku.

"Dan… bekas darah apa ini yang ada di sudut bibirmu ini?" ia menyentuh pelan sudut bibirku guna menghapus noda merah itu.

"I-itu… Ya… aku di-bully. Kenapa tidak dari awal kau mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau ANIKI baruku? Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? ANIKI?" akhirnya aku memilih jujur di hadapannya. Dan menekankan setiap kata 'aniki' pada ucapanku barusan.

"Tidak… mereka tidak boleh tahu bahwa kau imouto-ku…"

"Kenapa? Kau takut image-mu rusak di hadapan fansmu? Atau… kau memang sengaja ingin menyiksaku?" aku mengeluarkan intonasi yang tajam dan menusuk dalam kalimat yang baru saja aku ucapkan.

"A-apa…? Bukan… bukan itu. Kau tidak mengerti," raut wajahnya kini melunak.

"Sudahlah! Kau tak punya hak melarangku untuk dekat dengan siapapun! Lagi pula Gaara orang yang baik! Tidak sepertimu yang hanya bisa membuat hidupku menderita!" aku langsung melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi menggantung di kedua bahuku.

"Aku… tak akan pernah menganggapmu imouto-ku karena aku…" samar-samar aku mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun suaranya terlalu lirih untuk kudengar di akhir kalimatnya. Lagipula siapa yang peduli dengan ucapannya? Toh ucapannya tak akan masuk di ulangan nanti.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pulang sekolah:<strong>

Hening…

Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana dan aura di dalam mobil hitam yang kunaiki itu. Ada seorang supir yang mengangkut dua orang anggota keluarga Namikaze itu. Hanya alunan lagu klasik yang berasal dari speaker mobil.

Tiba-tiba getaran smartphone milikku disertai alunan lagu lembut memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

"Naru di sini… eum ini siapa ya? Heh? Gaara? Dari mana kau mendapat nomorku?" aku megucapkan kata demi kata selirih mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh Sasuke.

Namun semua itu sia-sia. Kupandang sekilas wajahnya, dan kudapatkan raut mengintimidasi milik Sasuke sedang ditujukan ke arahku.

"Eum, Gaara… bisakah kau tidak meneleponku sekarang?... ya, terimakasih," aku segera menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telinga kiriku dan menekan tombol bewarna merah yang berada di sebelah kanan smartphone-ku"

"Kalian tadi membicarakan apa saja?" Sasuke langsung menayakan pertanyaan yang membuatku sweatdrop seketika.

"Tidak ada. Sudah kubilang, kan… kau tidak perlu tau! Lagipula kau bilang aku bukan imoutomu," aku mengalihkan tatapanku ke jendela di sebelah kananku. Memandang jauh langit biru yang memayungi bumi.

"Tapi kau harus menganggapku anikimu!" ia langsung menjawab pernyataanku dengan bentakan yang cukup membuatku terkejut.

"A-apa? Itu tidak adil!" aku menatap wajahnya seolah berkata –kau-manusia-brengsek-Teme!-

"Hn…"

.

* * *

><p>"Kami pulang…" aku dan Sasuke berkata serempak. Hal itu membuatku langsung menatapnya sambil merengut.<p>

"Kau mengikuti ucapanku!" aku langsung menudingnya dengan menunjuk tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Enak saja! Kau yang mengikutiku, Dobe!" ugh! Sudahlah, hal seperti ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Berdebat dengan anak ini sungguh membuang waktuku.

Aku langsung beranjak pergi menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarku berada.

Tiba-tiba sesosok manusia yang mirip Sasuke dalam versi wanita datang menghampiriku. Wanita yang paling tak ingin kulihat di dunia. Wanita yang telah mengambil alih semua kehidupan Kaa-san ku, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Ah, kalian sudah pulang? Makan siang sudah Kaa-san siapkan. Oh ya, Naru… tadi, Tou-san sudah pergi ke Jerman sebelum ka –"

"Jangan panggil aku Naru! Aku tidak suka kau menyebutku begitu," aku langsung mengeluarkan nada sarkastik yang membuat wanita serta anaknya itu menatapku tak percaya. Aku tetap tak peduli dan langsung pergi ke lantai atas. Siapa peduli? Dia duluan yang membuat hidupku berubah seperti ini…

**TBC** or **End**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: -,- kenapa ceritanya malah tambah ngawur gini? Terus kenapa si Naru jadi nyebelin gitu sih? Bodo' ah!

Hehehe… Naka sengaja bikin Naru gitu XD kan jarang-jarang ada cerita yang tokoh utamanya nyebelin+gak perfect^^ apa ini termasuk bashing-fic? Abis semua chara keliatan jahat semua-,-

Ok, review?

_**Gomawo, Shiho Nakahara**_


	4. Teme dan Gaara

**a/n**: akhirnya bisa balik ke ffn lagi XD ok, setelah Naka publish chap ini, Naka bakal publish chap terakhir sekuel-nya Demi Neechan *nebar bunga kamboja*

* * *

><p><strong>to:<strong>

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Ok deh, kalo gitu Naka panggil Nee-chan aja. Naka bakal semangat deh mulai sekarang*mata berbinar, tapi tetep aja gak ada tindakan*

**Kiriya Diciannove**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Kok malah nyekek Sasu? Bukannya Saku yang bully Naru? Alhamdullilah kalo ini belum dibilang kekerasan, Naka kan cinta damai, jadi gak tega nyakitin Naru lebih dari ini*?*Kalo Naru mati menderita, ceritanya abiss dong.

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**: terimakasih atas reviewnya. Naru emang gitu sama Mikoto, soalnya dia benci banget sama Kaa-san tirinya. Mikoto gak jahat, baik banget malah. *tolong jangan panggil senpai, Naka masih 13 tahun*

**Zoroutecchi**: terimakasih atas reviewnya. Emang belum end kok. Gak mungkin Naka buat ending yang gantung banget gini. Entahlah Gaara sosok jahat atau baik.

**Xxruuxx**: Terimakasih atas reviewnya. Iya, emang ada Gaara*ikut loncat-loncat*Mikto gak nyiksa kok, baik banget malah. Naru-nya aja yang masih belum bisa nerima anggota keluarga baru. Gak tau juga kapan Sasuke suka sama Naru, liat aja sama sikapnya ke Naru.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright <strong>by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:** Shiho Nakahara**

**Warning: OOC, Naruko's Pov, angst, cerita berlebihan, typo(s),**

* * *

><p>Sebaik apapun kedua manusia itu padaku, aku tak akan membalas kebaikannya. Tak akan bersikap ramah pada mereka dan tak akan menerima mereka sebagai anggota keluargaku. Aku akan terus bersikap tak acuh pada mereka dan terus memandang sinis ke arah dua makhluk yang telah merebut kebahagiaanku dan keluargaku. Yang membuatku harus hidup dengan kisah baru.<p>

Kupikir aku adalah manusia yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Memiliki segalanya. Ayah yang bijaksana, Ibu yang perhatian dan selalu menyemangatiku, Aniki yang sangat menyayangiku. Namun semua keadaan berbeda 180 derajat kini. Ayah yang bijaksana bermetamorfosis menjadi pilih kasih dan selalu menyalahkanku, Kaa-san yang perhatian kini berubah sifat menjadi sok peduli seolah ia Ibu yang baik hati. Aniki yang selalu menyayangiku berubah menjadi Aniki yang sombong, dingin dan sok berkuasa. Kini Tuhan telah mengambil kebahagiaanku. Membuatku benci mengakui kehidupanku.

* * *

><p><strong>I HATE MY LIFE<strong>

Begitu memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa orange dan aroma citrus yang khas itu, aku segera menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu dengan sedikit bantingan, lalu meletakkan tasku di kursi dan segera menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang empuk yang berada tak jauh dari kursi. Pikiranku langsung melayang pada sosok Gaara dan… Teme.

Apa maksud Teme itu? Aku tak boleh mendekati Gaara? Memangnya ada apa antara Teme dan Gaara? Gaara bahkan lebih baik dari pantat ayam sialan itu. Chi, Teme itu selalu mengatur hidupku, memangnya dia siapa? Anikiku? Aku tidak akan mengakui Aniki sepertinya dan bahkan dia sendiri tak sudi menjadi Anikiku. Tunggu… jika ia sangat protect padaku… kenapa ia tak mau menganggapku imoutonya? Dan aku harus menganggapnya sebagai Aniki? Semua ini sungguh sangat aneh…

'**BRAAAAK!'**

Aku yang semula memejamkan mata di atas tempat tidur kini langsung terlonjak kaget dan langsung terduduk di ranjangku.

Mataku langsung membualat melihat manusia di depanku ini. Posisinya di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Matanya memicing marah padaku. Mulutnya terkatup rapat dan wajahnya sedikit memerah, memerah menahan marah. Aku tau penyebab marahnya apa… pasti karena ulahku tadi di lantai dasar.

"K-kau…! Ke-" belum sempat aku memarahinya karena seenaknya membuka kamarku, ia langsung masuk ke kamarku dan menutup pintu dengan keras, membuatku kembali terdiam shock.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu barusaaaan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Kaa-san?" ia berteriak tepat di hadapanku. Membuatku ikut tersulut amarah. Apa-apaan manusia ini? Seenak jidat masuk kamar orang, membanting pintunya, daan sekarang malah membentakku? Hey, aku yang menjadi tuan rumah di sini!

"Kau mau tau kenapa? Aku membenci kalian semua! Aku benci sikap wanita itu padaku yang seolah-olah baik padaku! Aku benci denganmu karena kau bersikap seolah kau sangat ingin melindungiku, sok pahlawan! Jika kau tidak suka padaku dan tidak mengakuiku sebagai adikmu, untuk apa kau baik padaku?"

….

"Hanya itu?" a-apa? Setelah aku mengatakan hal panjang lebar itu ia hanya menjawab dengan dua kata dan helaan napas biasa? Bukankah tadi Teme ini sangat emosi? Seharusnya ia marah dan balas membentakku kan?

"Aku membencimu karena kau dan Ibumu telah menghancurkan keluargaku!" aku kembali melanjutkan kalimatku dan air mata mulai mengalir di kedua pipiku. Napasku mulai sesak.

"…"

"Jika kau jadi aku… mungkin kau baru mengerti bagaimana sakitnya menderita seperti ini!" aku kembali berteriak tak peduli jika semua orang akan mendengarnya. Well… aku sudah lelah untuk menahan semua ini.

"Aku juga membenci sifatmu! Karena kau tak pernah jujur pada dirimu sendiri! Kau selalu berpura-pura baik-baik saja di hadapan orang banyak! Aku benci sifatmu, bukan fisikmu, atau dari mana kau berasal!"

"Diam! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku!" aku kembari menjerit kuat. Seolah hidupku bergantung pada kuat lemahnya frekuensi suaraku.

"Dasar Dobe…"

"Jika kau membenciku, jangan berbuat baik padaku… itu sangat kejam," aku mulai menundukkan wajah sambil berusaha menghapus air mata yang semakin banyak mengalir.

"… apa tadi aku bilang membencimu? Aku hanya benci sifatmu… jadi, tak apa kan jika aku baik padamu?" ia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih namun cukup membuatku tertegun. Dengan cepat aku mengarahkan pandanganku padanya.

"Aku peduli padamu… karena aku menyayangimu. Bukan sebagai saudara, tetapi sebagai Naruko, dan bersikap baiklah pada Ibuku, dia Kaa-sanmu sekarang," lalu dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya. Lalu ia meninggalkan kamarku.

"A-apa….?" T-tunggu… dia bilang apa tadi? Me-menyayangi…? Oh tidak, aku yakin pasti kini wajahku memerah.

.

Ini hari keduaku menginjakkan kaki di sekolah ini. Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat menuju kelas. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang tadinya berada di sampingku jauh di belakang. Namun, hal itu tak berlangsung lama, ia kini sudah berada di sampingku lagi lalu menarik kasar lenganku.

Aku langsung menatap matanya, memberikan deathglare terbaikku.

"Kau tak ingin di-bully seperti kemarin lagi, kan?" setelah mendengar kalimatnya, wajahku kini sedikit melunak. Benar kata Teme ini… aku pasti bisa di-bully lagi hari ini. Aku menghela napas sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah seirama dengan langkahnya.

"Justru, dengan kau yang selalu berada di sampingnya, Naru akan semakin di-bully, Tuan Uchiha…" Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya, aku yang masih terus melangkah kini tertarik ke belakang karena tangannya masih berada di pergelangan tanganku.

"… apa maksudmu?"Sasuke berkata dengan nada datar miliknya. Nada yang paling kubenci dengan sorot mata angkuh yang membuatku malas menatapnya.

"Jika kau berada di dekatnya, fans brutalmu itu akan semakin membencinya dan bahkan bisa melakukan aksi yang lebih berbahaya… sebaiknya kau jauhi Naru jika tak ingin dia terluka," aku tertegun melihat seringaian yang cukup tajam terukir di bibir Gaara. Apa-apaan senyum aneh pria itu? Senyum itu… terlihat sangat berbahaya.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang kami," Sasuke langsung membalikkan badan dengan cepat sambil menarikku meninggalkan Gaara menuju kelas kami. Aku yang ditarik hanya diam. Sibuk tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

Ada apa sebenarnya antara Teme ini dan Gaara? Apa-apan seringaiannya tadi? Kenapa ia berbicara seolah takdirku tergantung pada kedekatanku dengan Sasuke? Siapa Gaara sebenarnya? Ia kawan atau lawan…?

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di kelas:<strong>

"Pagi Hinata~" aku yang baru tiba di kelas langsung berjalan ke arah Hinata di sertai senyum palsu yang akhir-akhir ini setia menemaniku. Aku sudah bilang pada kalian kan? Aku akan hidup dengan kepura-puraan mulai sekarang. Bukankah hidup ini adalah drama? Jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku menciptakan dramaku sendiri.

"…" tak ada respon. Ia hanya melirikku singkat. Terlihat reaksinya yang sedikit salah tingkah dan gelisah. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa lagi dengan Hinata?

"Hinata…? Kau sakit?" aku yang sudah meletakkan tasku di bangku sebelah Hinata berada kini beralih melihat Hinata yang masih menunduk seolah menghindariku. Namun,ia tetap tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

Hah, baiklah… aku tidak akan berbicara dengannya lagi. Hingga… bel tanda pelajaran berbunyi nyaring.

Baru kusadari, dari tadi, semua siswa yang ada di kelas ini seperti menghindariku. Saat diskusi kelompok tadi tak ada yang memperdulikan komentarku, pendapatku bahkan mereka menganggapku tak ada. Apa-apaan maksudnya semua ini?

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku hanya bisa terus bertanya dalam hati. Ah! Aku mungkin bisa menanyakan yang sebenarnya pada Hinata nanti saat istirahat…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat…<strong>

"Hinata, maukah kau me-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku,tiba-tiba seseorang di belakangku sudah memotong ucapanku.

"Hinata! Ke kantin yuk?" Sakura… Haruno. Aku membaca Tag name miliknya. Oh, jadi namanya Sakura? Anak yang mem-bully ku kemarin? Apa-apaan dia? Kenapa ia tiba-tiba muncul di antara kami berdua? Apa ia masih belum jera oleh bentakan Gaara dan ancaman Sasuke kemarin?

'Grek' aku kembali menoleh ke asal suara. Hinata. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan menerima ajakan Sakura dengan senang hati. Meninggalkan aku sendiri di kelas.

Kenapa…? Hinata yang hari ini begitu berbeda… ya, walaupun kuakui bahwa Hinata adalah orang yang pemalu, tapi tidak sampai harus membuang muka dan tak mau menyapaku seperti ini, kan?

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik dan menatapku remeh. Seringaian terukir jelas di sudut bibirnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua bibirnya yang semula terkatup.

"Kami akan terus membully-mu walaupun kau sudah meminta maaf pada Sasuke!" oh, jadi ini permainan mereka selanjutnya? Hinata tak mau menyapaku karena ini? Ia takut karena ancaman wanita pink ini? Ok… kau menang, Sakura.

"Yah, kalau kami memakai cara kasar, Sasuke pasti akan sangat marah. Jadi… nikmati saja permainan kami ini," ia kemudian melenggang dengan santai meninggalkan kelas. Meninggalkan aku yang masih diam terpaku berusaha untuk pasrah dan tetap bertahan dari permainan hidup ini.

Tak lama setelah itu, aku pun beranjak dari kursiku untuk sekedar mengelilingi sekolah ini. Yah, baiklah…. Jika Hinata tak mau menemaniku, aku akan melakukannya sendiri.

Jadi begini ya yang namanya kehidupan? Ditinggal Kaa-san, dan Kyuu-nii… selalu dimarahi Tou-san, punya Kaa-san baru yang bahkan sok peduli… dan kini punya Aniki yang sok berkuasa dan seenaknya sendiri. Dijauhi semua orang dan bahkan di-bully. Setelah itu apa lagi? Hhhh… kenapa aku tak mati saja sih…?

Tanpa kusadari, aku kini sudah berada di atap sekolah. Tunggu… kenapa pikiranku dan latar tempat ini sangat cocok? Tadi aku bilang kenapa tak mati saja, sekarang aku sudah berada di tempat yang cocok untuk bunuh diri… apa aku sebaiknya…. TIDAK, TIDAK! Kau tak boleh melakukannya, Naru! Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau akan kalah dari takdir. Bagaimanapun caranya kau harus bertahan hidup dan membuktikan bahwa kau bisa menghadapi ini semua.

Aku terus berjalan sampai berhenti di pagar pembatas atap. Menerawang jauh hamparan gedung-gedung di bawah… lalu memandang ke atas. Mencoba mengerti makna dari tiap gari-garis kilauan mentari yang semakin terik. Yang menandakan hari semakin siang.

"Kau… masih di-bully ya?" deg! Dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh ke asal suara itu yang tepat berada di sebelah kananku. Rambut merah itu, dengan mata hijau itu, dan kulit putih itu… di-dia Gaara, kan?

"K-kenapa kau ada di sini…?" dengan langkah cepat, aku perlahan mundur mencoba menghindar darinya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu? Kau pikir aku akan berbuat jahat padamu? Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu," lahi-lagi ia seperti sedang membaca pikiranku. Darimana dia tahu kalau aku tak lagi mempercayainya? Dari mana ia tau kalau aku berpikiran negative tentangnya?

"Sasuke melarangmu ya? Itu sebabnya kau ragu padaku… ya kan?" tepat sasaran lagi… siapa sebenarnya dia? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"S-siapa kau sebenarnya…? Aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya walau ada secercah perasaan takut dalam diriku. Namun rasa penasaranku telah mengalahkan semuanya.

"Kau ini lucu… aku Gaara, sudah kubilang bukan? Dan aku ketua kelas di kelasmu. Apa itu belum cukup?"

"M-maksudku… kenapa kau bisa membaca pikiranku…?"

"Hah… padahal kemarin kau seolah sudah sangat percaya padaku. Jadi semua yang kukatakan itu benar…? Hah, padahal aku hanya menebak…" ia menghela napas panjang. Tubuhku yang sedari tadi menegang kini sudah bisa bergerak normal kembali. Hah, baiklah… tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan dari manusia ini. Ia hanya manusia biasa, Naru…

"Baiklah… aku percaya."

"sebenarnya, ada hubungan apa antara kau dengan Sasuke?" … pertanyaan ini yang seharusnya sebisa mungkin aku hindari kini malah keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Tidak… kau tak perlu tahu," aku kembali berkata dingin padanya.

"Ok-ok, aku tak akan memaksamu. Tapi aku hanya penasaran. Baru kali ini Uchiha itu sangat protect pada wanita. Kupikir kau kekasihnya…" kulihat ia tersenyum kecil.

"Apa? Mana mungkin! Dia baik padaku karena aku imoutonya-Hmph!" aku langsung membekap mulutku sendiri. Ughhhh….! Bodohnya kau, Naru! Tak seharusnya orang lain tau, apa lagi Gaara adalah orang yang baru saja kaukenal.

"Tak usah setegang itu. Aku tak akan membocorkannya. Jadi, kalian saudara? Aku sangat yakin bahwa kalian bukan saudara kandung," baiklah, kali ini aku akan mempercayai Gaara dan menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara.

"Ya… baiklah. Tunggu dulu, kenapa kau begitu tertarik padaku?" aku kembali memicingkan mata menatapnya tajam.

"Kau berbeda, itu yang membuatku tertarik padamu." Hah…? Berbeda?

"Ok, aku akan mempercayaimu. Aku harap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini dan kita bisa berteman- eh, bersahabat baik" lalu dengan perlahan aku menceritakan semuanya. Tentu saja tidak semua, banyak bagian dari cerita yang kuubah. Aku tidak ingin ia mengasihaniku, aku bukan orang lemah yang patut dikasihani. Sesekali aku bercerita disertai senyum palsu khasku. Sepertinya, semua kepalsuan dan kebohongan sudah mendarah daging dalam hidupku.

.

* * *

><p>"Baik anak-anak… jangan lupakan tugas Biologi kalian yang besok lusa harus dibawa! Bagi yang tidak membawa atau bahannya kurang lengkap, maka Sensei akan mengosongkan nilai kalian," Sensei yang kuketahui bernama Iruka itu berkata dengan tegas.<p>

Terdengar dari berbagai sisi ruang kelas teman-temanku mengeluh sebal. Aku hanya terdiam mengingat bahan apa saja yang harus kubawa besok lusa.

Semua siswa kini menghambur keluar kelas menuju tujuan mereka masing-masing. Entah bagaimana caranya, Sasuke kini sudah berada tepat di sampingku dengan wajah angkuhnya yang datar.

"Kita ke Toko perlengkapan sekolah dulu untuk membeli bahan," ia tiba-tiba membuka suara. Namun ia masih terus melanjutkan langkahnya dengan pasti dengan wajah yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan.

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arahnya, "Baiklah."

Kini kami sudah berada di dalam mobil. Suasana kini hening. Aura tegang menyelimuti tiap sudut ruangan. Aku kini menerawang jauh menatap langit biru di tengah kemacetan. Langit yang masih setia memayungi bumi tanpa kenal lelah. Karena memang itulah tugasnya. Seperti diriku yang ditugaskan untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan hidup. Langit, hah… aku sangat kagum padanya. Terkadang ia menjadi hitam, menurunkan hujan begitu banyak, menjelang sore ia menjadi merah. Namun ia akan selalu kembali menjadi biru cerah yang melambangkan ketidakputus asaan.

Namun ia begitu berbeda denganku. Ia mempunyai banyak teman yang selalu menyemangatinya. Aku juga punya, namun itu dulu. Pelangi sehabis hujan selalu datang menyapanya. Burung terbang tinggi, namun masih di bawah dirinya. Berkoak-koak menyapanya dengan ramah. Sungguh berbeda dengan diriku yang sekarang.

"Tadi aku melihatmu berbicara dengan Gaara di atap sekolah… sudah kubilang kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya, kan?" deg…! Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Sasuke yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranku. Memecahkan semua pikiran dan khayalanku.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dan mendapati ia sedang menatapku datar. Menunggu jawaban dari diriku.

"… bukan urusanmu. Aku baru akan menjauhi Gaara bila kau memberiku alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kau melarangku mendekatinya!" aku balas manatapya seolah sangat menantangnya.

"Kau! Sudah kubilang jangan dekati Gaara! Dan kau tidak perlu tau kenapa aku melarangmu untuk mendekati Gaara! Dia itu makhluk berbahaya, kau tau?" Sasuke kini menaikkan suaranya. Aku tertegun mendengar semua ucapannya, namun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

"Che! Kau pasti hanya iri padanya karena kau tak bisa bersikap sebaik dia dan sepeduli dia…" aku kembali membuang wajahku ke arah kaca jendela.

"… Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama… kita sudah sampai," Kakashi yang membawa kami sedari tadi kini membuka suara.

"Hn, terimakasih," aku dan Sasuke pun langsung turun dari mobil itu dan memasuki sebuah bangunan yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku dan alat-alat tulis serta berbagai perlengkapan biologi di dalamnya.

Baru saja memasuki ruangan itu, sekilas pandangank melihat kepala merah yang sangat kukenal. Yang sudah hampir sebulan tak kutemui.

Aku dengan langkah cepat berjalan ke arah pemuda itu. Mencoba mencari tau siapa dia sebenarnya. Ah! Terlihat ia sedang cermat meneliti satu-persatu buku di rak buku bagian 'Ekonomi' itu… Tak salah lagi… bukankah ia…

"Kyuu-nii?" aku setengah berteriak ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihat mata ruby-nya menatap terkejut mata safirku. Oh, God! Dia benar-benar Kyuu-nii!

**TBC** or **End**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Astaga… kenapa cerita ini makin berlebihan dan alurnya jadi makin gak jelas…? Yah, Naka harap kalian semua ngerti alurnya deh…

Menurut kalian, **Gaara tokoh Antagonis/Protagonis**? **Jawab di review**, ya?

_**Shiho Nakahara**_


	5. Terror

**A/N: **Hohoho! Akhirnya bisa update juga… yak, sekarang Naka bebannya udah berkurang dan bakalan focus ke fic ini… ternyata pakek chara Naruko gak buruk-buruk amat, kok! Ok, selamat menikmati*wth*

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**Zoroutecchi:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya, kakak XD! Ya, semoga aja Gaara bisa jadi orang yang kakak mau… maaf Naka bohong mau update tanggal 20. Tapi beneran, Naka sebenernya mau update tanggal itu, tapi ada remedial yang menanti-_-Mandarin menyebalkaaaan!*malah curcol*

**Kiriya Diciannove:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya, Naru emang berjuang sendirian T_T semoga aja tebakan Nana bener tentang Gaara yang antagonis :D!

**Xxruuxx:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Semoga aja Gaara bisa jadi antagonis dan badboy seperti yang Ruu mau :D

**Nasumi-chan Uharu**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hehe… iya, masih 13 tahun-_-v eh, jangan panggil pakek nama depan, apalagi ditambah 'chan' panggil Naka aja :D! ya… semoga aja Gaara bisa jadi protagonis seperti yang Nasu mau :D

**Yashina Uzumaki**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya deh, semoga aja Gaara bisa jadi protagonis seperti yang senpai mau. Me-merkosa O,o? itu MUSTAHIL! Eh, tapi boleh juga deh-_-a*eleeeeh!*

**Anon: **Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Hehe, kita liat aja nanti siapa yang ada di balik semua ini*balik apaan?*

**Nakamura Nezumi**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Bukan cinta terlarang sih… eh, tapi boleh juga deh dibilang gitu -_-v hehe… iya deh, doain aja semoga gak hiatus di tengah jalan.

**Queen The Reaper:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Iya, Naka tau kok. Kan udah di bilang di warning, kalo cerita ini typo-nya berserakan, soalnya si author males ngedit*jduak* doain aja supaya Gaara gak jahat.

**Ryuu:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Salam kenal juga. Makasih udah bilang ceritanya menarik.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright <strong>by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:** Shiho Nakahara**

**Warning: OOC, angst, cerita berlebihan, typo(s), author males ngedit.  
><strong>

**I HATE MY LIFE**

* * *

><p>"Kyuu-nii?" aku setengah berteriak ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Terlihat mata ruby-nya menatap terkejut mata safirku. Oh, God! Dia benar-benar Kyuu-nii!<p>

'**Drakk!'**

Sebuah buku Ekonomi tebal jatuh dengan suksesnya mengikuti arah gravitasi menuju lantai keramik putih toko.

"N… Naru…?" matanya kini membulat menatapku.

'**Grepp'**

Dengan secepat kilat kini aku memeluk erat Kyuu-nii. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa rindu yang sekian lama merayap di hatiku. Hal ini menimbulkan efek yang cukup kuat. Mataku mulai memanas, jantungku berpacu cepat, bergejolak antara senang dan sedih maupun kecewa.

"Kyuubi sialan! Kejam! Katanya kau sayang pada adikmu… tapi apa ini? Kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri!" aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di kemeja putihnya. Mencoba menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari diriku.

"Naru…" hanya sebuah kata yang bisa ia balas padaku. Serta sebuah pelukan balasan darinya untukku. Pelukan yang perlahan semakin erat pada diriku.

"Kakak macam apa yang meninggalkan adiknya saat ia tersiksa seperti ini?" kini aku melepaskan secara paksa pelukannya. Lalu menatap tajam mata ruby-nya, menanti sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan.

"Kaa-san sakit, Naru! Mengertilah! Lagipula, sudah keputusan hakim kau ikut bersama Tou-san! Maafkan Aniki," ujarnya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai keramik toko ini. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa, namun aku dapat melihat penyesalan yang amat sangat di sana.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut kalian! Aku tidak mau tersiksa seperti ini!" aku kini dengan spontan melontarkan keputusanku di hadapannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tou-san? Ia pasti khawatir!" kini wajah datarnya berubah menjadi terkejut dengan tatapan mata tajam ke arahku. Cih, Tou-san… peduli apa ia padaku? Aku bahkan tak mau lagi menganggapnya Tou-san ku.

"Dia tak akan khawatir! Ia tak pernah menyayangiku! Dia bukan Tou-san ku! Ia hanya peduli pada anak dan istri barunya itu!" aku semakin menaikkan volume suaraku. Tak mempedulikan tatapan beberapa pengunjung lain di sekitarku yang menatap kami aneh. Untunglah saat ini sedang sepi pengunjung.

"Hentikan, Naru! Biar bagaimana pun dia Tou-san mu! Kau harus menghargainya!" Aniki kini ikut menaikkan volume suaranya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV:<strong>

Cih! Akhirnya bahan-bahan untuk besok lengkap juga… ke mana sih Dobe itu pergi? Aku jadi harus repot-repot membelikan dan membawakannya bahan-bahan ini…

Ke mana hilangnya Dobe itu? Bukankah tadi seharusnya ia berada di sisiku? Ck! Dobe yang merepotkan.

Aku terus mengedarkan pandanganku menelusuri sudut demi sudut toko ini hingga akhirnya kedua mataku menemukan rambut kuning dengan seragam yang sama dengan milikku sedang berbicara pada sosok merah di sana.

Heh… hal bodoh apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan? Dan… siapa yang ada di hadapannya itu?

Dengan langkah cepat, aku menuju ke arahnya untuk menemuinya. Belum sampai tiga meter darinya, aku mendengar suara bentakan di sela-sela percakapan mereka. Dengan jelas kulihat wajah Dobe itu menangis. Ck! Apa yang telah pemuda merah itu lakukan padanya?

"Dia tak akan khawatir! Ia tak pernah menyayangiku! Dia bukan Tou-san ku! Ia hanya peduli pada anak dan istri barunya itu!" apa…? Ada apa sebenarnya di antara Naru dan lelaki itu? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

Kini aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan bersembunyi di dekat salah satu rak buku yang tak jauh dari mereka. Mencoba menciptakan keheningan sehening mungkin agar dapat mendengar percakapan mereka lebih jelas dan rincih.

"Hentikan, Naru! Biar bagaimana pun dia Tou-san kita! Kita harus menghargainya!" Tou-san…? Kita…? Jangan-jangan dia…

"Kau tak tau apa-apa, Aniki! Jika kau menjadi aku, mungkin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku… atau bahkan lebih! Aku benci kau! Aku pergi!" Jadi dia Aniki-nya Naru? Setelah si Dobe itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, dengan cepat ia meninggalkan pemuda yang ia sebut Aniki itu. Berlari keluar dari toko ini menuju tempat yang aku sendiri tak tau.

Cih! Lari ke mana Dobe itu? Aku harus mengejarnya!

Dengan cepat, aku pun meninggalkan toko itu dan berlari mencoba mengejar Naru.

* * *

><p><strong>Naru's POV:<br>**

Kenapa? Kenapa manusia tidak bisa saling memahami? Kenapa mereka semua tak bisa memahami perasaanku? Tou-san tak pernah bisa mengerti perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa yang kurasakan padanya. Marah karena perceraiannya, kecewa karena ia mempunyai istri dan anak baru, serta sedih karena kebijaksanaannya kini berubah menjadi kedeskriminasian yang tak kupahami.

Bahkan, kini Aniki juga tak mau mencoba memahamiku. Mana Aniki-ku dulu yang sangat menyayangiku? Hilang ke mana dia?

Waktu itu… sesuatu yang ajaib ya? Segala sesuatu berubah dengan cepat seiring berjalannya waktu.

Waktu… sesuatu yang tak terbatas dan terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan. Waktu bukan game yang bisa di 'try again' jika salah. Waktu tidak punya tombol 'undo' jika salah melangkah, dan bahkan waktu bukan mobil yang bisa kita rem semaunya.

Terkadang, aku ingin menjadi air yang bisa beradaptasi dengan mudah sesuai wadahnya. Dapat menerima semua kenyataan hidup yang kini kubenci. Aku juga ingin menjadi benda padat yang tak berubah walau dikenai gaya. Tak berubah dan tetap tegar menghadapi rintangan seberat apapun. Atau… menjadi udara yang bergerak bebas ke manapun yang ia mau. Aku ingin bebas dari kekangan Tou-san dan Sasuke brengsek itu.

Kenapa… kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku?

"Naru! Sedang apa kau di sini?" sebuah teriakan yang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan samar-samar mengembalikan pikiranku yang tadinya berkhayal entah sampai mana.

Dengan perlahan, kutolehkan kepalaku menatap orang tersebut. Cih… ternyata hanya si Teme itu… kupikir Aniki akan mengejarku. Mungkin, aku memang terlalu naïf.

"Hey… apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Dobe? Dan… apa-apaan air matamu ini?" ia kini sudah duduk di sebelahku. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku kini tengah terduduk di bangku mall. Lalu kembali menatap kosong manusia yang berlalu lalang di hadapanku.

Tanpa kuduga, sebuah tangan putih yang dingin itu kini menyeka pelan kedua pipiku. Menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipiku. Aku tertegun sesaat… kenapa dia sebaik ini padaku? Ia sedang mencoba… untuk memahamiku…

'**degh!'**

Sadarlah Naru! Dia hanya seorang pecundang yang mempunyai Ibu jalang yang merebut suami Kaa-sanmu! Kau tak boleh membuka hatimu pada orang brengsek ini!

'**Plak'**

Dengan cepat tanganku menepis tangan pucatnya. Lalu aku berdiri dengan cepat dan kembali melangkah meninggalkannya.

"Jangan pedulikan aku! Kita pulang…!" aku berkata denga intonasi yang dingin dan menusuk. Entah mengapa, kini aura suram menguar dari dalam tubuhku.

**ooo**

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang, Naru-chan… Sasuke!" ck! Wanita ini lagi… kenapa sih dia datang di saat moodku selalu jelek?<p>

"Ck! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan Naru! Apalagi dengan 'CHAN'! kau bukan Kaa-san ku! Jadi, jangan sok akrab denganku!" mendengar suara bentakanku, ia kini terdiam. Che! Aku sangat membenci wanita ini.

"Hey, Dobe! Jika kau ingin dihargai orang lain, hargailah dirimu sendiri! Pantas saja kau di-bully!" ia menatapku dengan aura membunuh yang pekat di sekelilingnya.

**Jleb!**

K-kenapa kata-kata Teme ini… membuat hatiku… terasa sakit? Kalimatnya, dalam sekali…

"K-kau… ke-kenapa perkataanmu…" cih, sial… mataku kini mulai memanas! Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju lantai atas, membiarkan ucapanku tadi yang belum selesai menggantung begitu saja.

.

"Kh… di-bully, ya? Apa aku sangat tak menghargai orang lain…? Kenapa kata-kata Teme itu terus berputar dalam pikiranku?" aku berbicara entah pada siapa dengan mata yang menerawang jauh menatap pemandangan yang membentang di hadapanku. Balkon kamarku, tempat sederhana yang selalu kupakai kala mengentrospeksi diri.

Perlahan kututup kedua mataku, menikmati angin yang berhembus semakin kencang, membuat kaos biru kebesaran yang kupakai melambai-lambai diterpa angin.

"Yah… hidup ini… sulit dimengerti ya? Bahkan aku sendiri tak mengerti perasaanku…" aku kembali bergumam menatap langit yang semakin tersingkirkan oleh awan kelabu yang kini bergulung-gulung.

'**tes… tes…' **

Tepat pada tetesan pertama air mata yang keluar dari mataku, hujan pun turun. Disertai dengan gema petir yang terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan. Kilatan demi kilatan perlahan muncul membelah kelabunya awan kelam itu.

Tuhan… sejauh apa engkau meninggalkanku?

'**Kriek'**

'**tap… tap… tap…'** tubuhku berjengit sebentar dengan napas tertahan. Siapa itu yang masuk ke dalam kamarku?

Dengan cepat kuusap kedua pipiku, menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang semula membentuk aliran sungai kecil di kedua pipiku.

"Ada apa…?" aku bertanya pada objek yang kini sedang melangkah mendekatiku tanpa menoleh padanya sedikitpun. Mencoba membuat suara sewajar mungkin tanpa ada getaran pada nada suaraku.

"Anikimu… siapa namanya?" hah… tidak salah lagi, dia pasti Sasuke…

"… Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" aku tetap bergeming menatap hujan yang kian banyak turun ke bumi, menari-nari dengan anggun di atas tanah membentuk aliran air.

"Karena aku ingin mengetahuinya…" cih, jawaban macam apa itu? Sombongnya….

"Lalu… jika kau sudah mengetahuinya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya, mencoba membuat tatapan tajam dengan aura yang sangat membunuh.

"Aku? Tidak ada…" ia masih menjawabku dengan intonasi tenangnya. Intonasi yang selalu membuatku geram ingin mencincangnya.

"Namanya…"

'**JGLARRRR!'**

Dan detik berikutnya, aku tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatku dan seluruh tubuhku berjengit. Darahku seakan berhenti mengalir. Kurasakan perlahan namun pasti getaran pada kedua kakiku dan degup jantungku yang berpacu dengan cepat.

Setelah itu, entah mengapa suara petir itu membawaku ke dalam ingatan beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**Flashback:**

""Gak! Kita masih tetep satu keluarga! Mana Tou-san yang dulu? Apa karena wanita brengsek itu Tou-san berubah?" aku berteriak sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Tou-san di lenganku.

**Plak!**

Aku langsung membeku kaget dengan apa yang telah Tou-san lakukan padaku.

'**Jglarrr!'**

Suara petir itu mengiringi tamparan dari Tou-san yang kuterima.

"Maafkan Kaa-san, Kaa-san tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu di pengadilan itu," setelah mengakhiri kalimat itu, Kaa-san meninggalkan rumah ini bersama Kyuu-nii.

"Nggak! Naru mau ikut Kaa-san! Ck! Lepaskan! Tou-san benar-benar kejam!" aku terus memberontak dari pelukan Tou-san yang menahanku untuk mengejar Kaa-san.

**End Flashback**

'**Bruk'**

Kedua lututku kini menapak pada lantai balkon, seluruh tubuhku terasa lemas. Mulai hari itu, aku kehilangan kepolosanku dan mulai mengenal yang namanya penderitaan dan kejamnya dunia.

"Hey! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam," dengan segera ia membopongku. Membawaku masuk ke dalam.

.

* * *

><p>"Namanya Kyuubi… dan aku sangat kecewa padanya!" aku berkata setengah berteriak sembari menggigit bibirku kuat, membuat setitik cairan asin beraroma amis keluar dari bibirku.<p>

"Kalau kau tak ingin mengingat masa lalumu… lupakan saja!"

"Heh? Lupakan katamu? Di mana otak jenius mu? Kita tak akan pernah berhasil melupakan kepedihan masa lalu! Karena… untuk melupakan hal itu, kita harus mengingatnya lagi…"

"Apa maksudmu?" hhh… aku menghela napas sekali lalu kembali berbicara.

"Coba pikirkan… misalnya, aku ingin melupakan nilai ulanganku yang buruk…" aku kembali memejamkan mataku sesaat.

"Ya. Lalu…?" ia bertanya kembali dengan nada yang seolah mengatakan 'apa hubungannya'

"Tadi aku ingin melupakan apa…?"

"Nilai ulangan," ia menjawab pertanyaanku dengan cepat, tak sabar menanti kalimatku selanjutnya.

"Nah! Aku jadi ingat lagi, kan? Padahal aku ingin melupakannya!"

"… kau benar… tapi, setidaknya lihatlah ke depan dan anggap semua kesedihan masa lalu itu tidak ada," Teme ini… kenapa ia memahami perasaanku?

"Hn… lebih baik kau keluar sekarang…! aku tak ingin diganggu!" dengan segera aku berusaha menepis perasaan hangat yang muncul dari diriku akibat kalimat-kalimat hiburan Teme ini.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya:<strong>

Cih! Jika begini terus, aku lebih baik berhenti sekolah saja dan kembali ke sekolah lamaku!

"Pagi, Hinata!" aku mencoba kembali menyapa gadis Hyuuga ini tanpa kenal lelah, masih belum menyerah.

"…" hening, ya? Rupanya… mereka benar-benar masih mem-bully ku… bahkan, hingga waktu istirahat ini, belum seorangpun yang berhasil kuaja berbicara.

Apa aku memang benar-benar tak bisa menghargai perasaan orang lain sehingga di-bully sampai seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini, ya?

"Kenapa sendirian di kelas? Tidak ke kantin seperti yang lain?" perlahan aku mendongakkan wajahku, sekedar menatap orang yang telah menyapaku.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lengkungan kecil tercipta dari bibirku.

"Hehe… kau sendiri tidak ke kantin?" aku tersenyum semakin lebar karena mengeahui Gaara-lah yang menyapaku.

"Tidak lapar… mau ikut ke atap? Di sini membosankan…" dan detik berikutnya ia membalikkan tubuhnya meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"T-tunggu! Aku ikut! Jangan seenaknya meninggalkanku, dong!"

**-IHML-**

* * *

><p>"Kau ini aneh, ya Gaara… bukankah di sini sama saja membosankannya seperti di kelas?" ujarku sembari terus melangkah mengikutinya yang menuju pagar pembatas atap.<p>

"Aku tidak aneh… justru kau yang aneh! Coba lihat baik-baik! Jika kita di dalam kelas, apa yang bisa kita lihat…? Tidak ada… Itu membosankan, kan? Kalau di sini, kita bisa melihat pemandangan ini… ditambah lagi hari ini langit sedang cerah. Langit cerah itu menakjubkan, kan?" kulihat jade-nya menatap jauh ke langit biru dengan awan yang berarak-arak menghias biru polosnya.

"Iya… kau benar! Sangat indah…" aku meletakkan kedua tanganku memegang pagar pembatas atap itu.

Ya, langit biru memang menakjubkan… cerah… berbeda dengan hatiku yang kelabu.

"Heh… kau ini… berhentilah berpura-pura! Setidaknya di hadapanku! Kita teman, kan? Jika sedih atau kesal, cerita saja padaku… aku siap mendengarkanmu!"hah… teman ya? Baru kali ini aku merasakan arti teman yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau… benar-benar menganggapku temanmu?" ada rasa haru sedikit dalam kalimatku yang bercampur dengan perasaan senang itu.

"Teman…" ucapnya untuk kedua kalinya dan membuatku lebih yakin padanya.

.

"Tou-san benar-benar sudah berubah! Dan Kaa-san baruku itu sok baik padaku! Padahal aku tahu, dia hanya pura-pura baik padaku! Mereka semua membuat hidupku penuh dengan kegelapan!" aku terus bercerita sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di depanku.

"… Gaara…? Kau… mendengarku, kan?" aku bertanya tanpa menatap waajahnya, masih bergeming menikmati pemandangan di hadapanku dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri kedua pipiku.

"Hn… jangan biarkan kau terus larut dalam kegelapan itu!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan melingkari pundakku. Tangan Gaara.

"Ya… terima kasih kau mau mendengarkanku…"

"Manusia itu mudah tergoda. Sekali ia jatuh pada penderitaan yang seperti neraka, maka ia akan dengan mudah percaya apa yang di hadapannya jika hal yang di hadapannya itu dapat menyelamatkannya…"

"… apa maksudmu? Kalimatmu… terlalu rumit," tubuhku menegang sebentar, mencoba mencerna kalimat rumit Gaara.

"Bukan apa-apa… lupakan yang barusan," hhh… kenapa dia jadi sok mistik begini sih?

Tapi…

Terima kasih Gaara, karenamu… aku jadi lebih mengerti artinya seorang teman… orang yang sangat berharga.

Tanpa kami sadari, sepasang mata hitam menatap dingin ke arah kami.

"Dobe itu… sudah kubilang jangan dekati pemuda Sabaku itu! Dia… berbahaya untukmu! Hanya untukmu, karena dia…"

.

* * *

><p>"Aku pulang" dua kata yang kami ucapkan bersamaan itu lagi-lagi membuatku jengkel.<p>

"Kau! Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengikutiku?" aku menahan amarahku pada si Teme ini dengan mengepalkan kedua tanganku.

"Baru sekali… lagi pula aku tak mengikutimu! Itu hanya kebetulan!" ia berkata tak acuh padaku sambil berlalu menuju lantai dua.

"N-Naru, hari ini Kaa-san menyiapkan ramen, makanan kesukaanmu… Kaa-san harap-" cih! Benar-benar keras kepala wanita ini…

"Jangan panggil aku Naru! Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah menerimamu sebagai Kaa-san ku? Dasar wanita ja-!" ucapanku langsung terhenti melihat seorang pria dengan wajah marahnya turun dari lantai dua.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Naru! Kau benar-benar salah asuhan! Ajaran wanita merah itu benar-benar tidak bermutu dan tak tau tata karma," dia… laki-laki brengsek yang sudah membuang Kaa-san dan Aniki dari rumah ini. Tou-san. Che, sudah pulang dari Jerman rupanya…

"Hentikan! Tou-san tak berhak menghina Kaa-san! Justru wanita itulah yang membuat Naru seperti ini! Dia memang wanita jalang!" aku berteriak sekuat-kuatnya dengan jari yang terancung menunjuk wanita berambut hitam itu. Dengan jelas kulihat air mata wanita itu sudah membanjiri pipinya. Namun aku tak peduli… penderitaan Kaa-san jauh lebih berat dari wanita sialan itu!

'**PLAKK!'**

"Kau benar-benar tak tau etika! Jaga mulut kotormu itu! Seorang Namikaze tak sepantasnya berbicara kotor seperti itu!"

"Siapa bilang aku Namikaze? Aku tak sudi memakai marga yang sama dengan wanita sialan seperti dia! Aku seorang Uzumaki!" aku semakin berani membantah ucapan pria ini.

"Aku bukan Naru yang polos seperti dulu lagi! Naruko Namikaze telah lama mati seiring dengan kepergian Kaa-san!" dengan secepat kilat aku pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarku.

.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Bruk'<strong>

Tubuhku kini beradu dengan ranjang. Dengan cepat aku menutup rapat-rapat kedua mataku. Menyembunyikan sedalam mungkin bola mataku agar air mata tak kembali keluar dari mataku.

Tanganku kini merayap ke pipi kananku. Mengusap pelan pipiku yang memerah akibat tamparan yang diukir Tou-san di pipiku.

Tidak ada cara lain lagi dan tak ada harapan lain yang membuatku bisa bertahan di rumah ini! Semua benar-benar abstrak sekarang. aku harus kabur dari rumah ini! Tou-san… aku benci padamu.

'**Drt drt drt'**

Tiga kali ponselku bergetar pelan, membuatku tersadar dan segera beranjak dari kasurku menuju sumber getaran itu.

'**1 new message'**

_**From: xxxxxx**_

_**Kau tak akan hidup lebih lama lagi! Kau akan berakhir mengenaskan jika terus begini!**_

i… ini pesan ancaman!

'**drt drt drt'**

Muncul lagi sebuah pesan…

_**From: xxxxxx**_

_**Akan kubunuh kau secara perlahan, sangat pelan bahkan sampai kau tak menyadari apakah kau sudah mati atau belum saking pelannya. Bersiaplah!**_

i-ini terror! Kami-sama… cobaan apa lagi ini?

**TBC **or **END**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: asli! Di sini Naru berubah drastis-_- dari yang awalnya polos jadi egois baget! Nah, apakah Naka berhasil buat Naru yang menyebalkan-_-a di chap ini rasanya terlalu mendramatisir suasana ya? Eh iya… di chap ini banya quote tersembunyi-nya lho XD Naka lagi doyan sama cerita yang punya banyak quote indahnya :D

Gara-gara baca ulang semua komik Naruto, Naka jadi suka banget sama Obito, Minato, Naruto da Gaara… kayaknya bakalan susah buat Gaara yang antagonis di sini kalo Naka suka sama dia_-_

Dadah~ Makasih udah mau baca sampe chap ini

_**Shiho Nakahara.**_


	6. kabur

**A/N: **Eh… ini gimana sih…? Semua kok pada bilang kalo Gaara jahat…? Kenapa bisa berpikiran kayak gitu semua :'( Gaara baik, kok *melukin Gaara* iya, kan Gaara? (Gaara: Apaan sih meluk-meluk gak jelas)

Hehe… ada tiga kemungkinan **si pengirim terror** itu : Sasuke, Sasu Fc, sama Gaara… atau, malah bisa jadi Kyuubi-_-v

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Jengki gimana…? -_-a apa aku terlalu lebay ya buat Naru-nya di sini? Hehe, iya… secara gak sadar malah buat Sasu jadi lembut… Gaara itu bahaya karena… *di death glare Gaara* e-eh, gak jadi bocorin, deh… apa ini udah bisa dibilang update cepet?

**Zoroutecchi:** Terima kasih reviewnya, kak…! Sebenernya, ada 3 kandidat yang jadi pengirim terror itu! Sasu, Saku Fc, Gaara… tapi kayaknya Kyuubi juga bisa… hehe… kirain semuanya malah pada sebel sama sifat Naru, ternyata ada juga yang masih bilang miris.

**Hara-namii:** Makasih banyak din, reviewnya XD yang udah kece… sombong ni ye! Emang sengaja buat 'tuhan sejauh apa kau meninggalkanku?' karena itu nanti akan dibahas di akhir cerita :p ih, emot dinda-_- )-o(^3^) jauh-jauh ih! Lesbi ya, sekarang-_-

**Moku-chan:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Mungkin Gaara jahat, tapi… ada kemungkinan juga dia baik -_-v tujuannya, ya…? Eh… itu sih liat aja nanti, lagian belum tentu kan Gaara jahat? Ya, semoga aja masih bisa liat karakter egoisnya Naru, di sini soalnya mau buat Naru yang rapuh…

**123:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Yah, mungkin si Gaara yg nerror, tapi belum tentu, kan? Sasuke FC? Boleh deh dimasukin ke nominasi…

**Sabaku no Uzumaki:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Sama, Naka juga gak tega…! Tapi… penderitaan Naru masih cukup panjang… jadi Naka harus tega.

**Sayuri Kitazawa:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Heh…? Masak sih? Padahal sebenernya gak bermaksud buat mempengaruhi orang-_- jangan salahin aku kalo kamu jadi gak suka mereka _-_

**Nakamura Nezumi**: Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Eum, yang nerror ya? Banyak kemungkinan kalo itu, mah. Sasu suka beneran apa gak sama Naru ya? Eum… liat aja sikap Sasu, suka beneran apa gak.

**Xxruuxx:** Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Eh, belum tentu, kan Gaara tuh bad boy? Menurut aku kesannya malah gak mistik ah, lebih ke sok cool-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright <strong>by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:** Shiho Nakahara**

**Warning: OOC, angst, cerita berlebihan, typo(s), author males ngedit.**

* * *

><p><strong>I HATE MY LIFE<strong>

**Sasuke's POV:**

Setelah beradu mulut sejenak dengan Dobe itu, aku langsung menapakkan kakiku di tangga menuju lantai 2. Di anak tangga ke 12, aku berpapasan dengan… Ayah baruku, Minato.

"Sudah pulang, Sasuke? Naru masih di bawah, ya?" ia yang mengetahui keberadaanku kini langsung menyapaku dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Ya… Tou-san sendiri? Kapan tiba di rumah?" aku membalas senyumannya dan menjawab sopan pertanyaannya.

"Baru tadi pagi, sekitar pukul delapan," dia menjawab ringan pertanyaanku.

Baru saja aku akan menjawab pernyataannya, kini terdengar suara yang mengejutkan.

"Jangan panggil aku Naru! Kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah menerimamu sebagai Kaa-san ku?" dengan jelas aku dapat mendengar perseteruan antara Kaa-san dan Dobe itu dari sini. Ck…! Dobe itu… kenapa dia sangat egois, sih?

Dan setelah itu, kulihat Tou-san dengan cepat menuruni tangga, menuju sumber teriakan itu. Sekilas kulihat wajahnya menegang menahan amarah.

"Tou-san, jangan sakiti dia! Di itu… rapuh…" dan entah kenapa aku malah membelanya, padahal jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang membentak Kaa-san. Tubuhku, seolah bergerak sendiri.

"Kau masuk ke kamar sekarang, Sasuke! Biar aku yang mengurus anak itu," sebelum menjauh, ia berpesan padaku. Dan dengan sopan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Hah… baiklah, aku yakin ia pasti akan dimarahi dengan Tou-san. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tak tega melihatnya dimarahi, tapi… melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu, mungkin ia akan berubah…

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Sasuke:<strong>

Hhhh… sebenarnya, hidup Dobe itu benar-benar miris. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana sakitnya itu… keluarga yang awalnya sangat menyenangkan, kini tercerai berai. Karena kehidupanku, juga seperti itu. Tou-san ku, Fugaku meninggal saat aku berusia 3 tahun, dan Aniki… entah di mana ia berada sekarang.

Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau Kaa-san menikah lagi dengan Minato itu… tetapi, jika Kaa-san tak menikah dengan lelaki itu, mungkin aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengan Dobe itu, ya kan? Tak bisa melihat wajahnya, bahkan tak kan pernah mungkin bisa mengenalnya…

"…"

Apa yang barusan kupikirkan? K-kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Dobe itu? Cih! Padahal jelas-jelas ia selalu menatapku penuh kebencian dan selalu membentak Kaa-san! Dia tak tau terima kasih! Padahal Kaa-san jelas-jelas sangat menyayanginya…

Manusia itu sangat rapuh, ya?

Jika kebencian sudah menyingkirkan logika, semua hal yang baik pun tak bisa ia rasakan…

Seperti manusia yang tersesat dalam kegelapan yang amat sangat. Jika terkena cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, ia malah akan menjadi buta dan tak bisa melihat cahaya selamanya… terperosok ke dalam jurang kebencian yang sangat gelap.

Gaara, ya…?

Heh… pemuda merah itu. Padahal, dulu aku dan dia sangat dekat sejak kelas 1 SD, tapi… gara-gara kejadian itu persahabatan kami harus berakhir. Terkadang, aku tak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu… apa yang sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikirannya? Apa yang sedang ia rencanakan sekarang?

Hah… sudahlah, mungkin kini prinsip Gaara sudah berubah… waktu itu kan sesuatu yang ajaib, bisa merubah orang dengan cepat, semoga saja… Naru tidak akan menjadi korban Gaara… tapi, aku tidak yakin apa Gaara akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu, seperti yang ia janjikan padaku.

Hah… setelah menghela napas sejenak, aku berinisiatif menghilangkan kebosananku dengan melakukan suatu hal yang menarik. Dan tentu saja aku segera menemukan hal yang menarik itu.

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan mengambil dua gadget kesayanganku. I-pod dan handphone, dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya, dengan sudut pandang Naru<strong>:

Hari ini masih sama, tak ada yang istimewa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Mereka masih terus membullyku, menyindirku dan sebagainya. Padahal, sebisa mungkin aku menjauhi Sasuke dan bersikap ramah pada mereka semua. Kenapa mereka tidak mau memahamiku juga, sih?

Tapi, ada yang berbeda dengan hari ini… aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memandangi smartphone milikku. Menatap khawatir pesan demi pesan yang datang ke handphoneku.

Jujur, aku sangat cemas sekarang. terror itu semakin banyak… aku ingin bercerita pada seseorang, tapi… siapa seseorang itu? Bagaimana si penerror itu bisa tahu semua masalahku? Kebohonganku? Dan… kenapa harus aku yang di terrornya?

Siapa penerror itu sebenarnya? Apa ia salah satu dari fans Teme itu…? Apa ia berasal dari sekolah ini juga? Kenapa aku di-bully dengan mereka? Padahal aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sasuke… apa lagi dengan para fansnya. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan yang ideal seperti orang banyak.

'Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu, Naru!'

'Aku akan membuat hari indahmu menjadi tangisan yang tiada henti,'

'Jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini, nyawamu akan semakin terancam!'

'Jangan lari! Jangan lari dari takdir!'

'Kenapa tak membalas pesan ini, Naru? Kau pikir dengan begitu terror ini akan berhenti? TIDAK AKAN!'

Semua kalimat-kalimat terror itu terus berputar hebat dalam pikiranku…!

Kenapa…? Kenapa ia ingin membunuhku? Ada masalah apa ia denganku? Dan… dia pikir hari-hariku ini bahagia sehingga ingin mengubahnya menjadi hari yang penuh dengan tangisan? Hey! Aku sudah cukup banyak menderita! Di-bully, selalu dimarahi dan menerima pendeskriminasian, dikekang oleh Teme jahanam itu, dan bahkan kini aku diterror! Apa itu yang namanya bahagia?

Bersikap seperti ini? Apa maksudnya…? Yah, kuakui aku tidak pernah bersikap baik di rumah… selalu membentak Mikoto itu, melawan Tou-san… dan mencoba lepas dari kekangan Sasuke. Tapi, bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang sikapku di rumah? Tak ada yang tau kecuali…

Tunggu dulu…. Sa-Sasuke…? Kenapa… kenapa aku tak menyadarinya sejak awal?

Siapa lagi orang yang tahu tentang kepribadian asliku selain dia? Well… dia tidak menyukaiku, aku tahu itu! dan aku juga tak berharap ia menyukaiku karena aku membencinya! Ada banyak alasan yang membuat Sasuke dapat melakukan semua ini padaku!

Pertama, aku selalu membentak Ibunya dan ia tidak suka aku melakukan hal itu. ia selalu memarahiku dan memintaku untuk selalu menghormati Ibunya.

Yang kedua, aku selalu sinis kepadanya dan mungkin saja tingkahku itu membuatnya kesal… ya, mungkin saja dengan alasan-alasan itu ia berniat menerrorku.

Sialan! Dasar Teme jahanam! Perebut kebahagiaan manusia! Apa dia benar-benar segitunya membenciku? Cih! Semua masalah ini membuatku gila dan selalu berpikir negative!

"Hey… tidak baik di kelas sendirian, nanti kau bisa dituduh sebagai pencuri, apa lagi dengan air mata yang mengalir ini," tiba-tiba sebuah tangan putih menyentuh lembut kedua pipiku. Menghapus air mata yang tanpa kusadari telah mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Cih! Kau mengejutkanku, Gaara!" aku segera bangkit dari kursiku dan kembali terdiam menatap intens Gaara.

Gaara itu… baik ya? Sifat baiknya itu membuatnya terlihat… keren.

"Kenapa menangis di tempat seperti ini? Cerita saja padaku! Ke atap, yuk?" dan dengan spontan bibirku melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman, senyuman geli akan kalimatnya. Dasar aneh, selalu saja atap sekolah… kenapa sih dengan atap itu sehingga dapat membuatnya selalu ke sana?

"Dasar Gaara aneh!" aku bergumam pelan sembari melangkahkan kaki menyamakan dengan langkahnya.

.

"… ya, aku juga tidak mengerti…" aku kembali tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tetesan air mata dari kedua bola mata biruku.

"Kau yang sabar, ya? Eum… menurutmu, siapa yang telah melakukan hal itu?" ia bertanya dengan mata yang masih terus memandang hapeku dan jari yang bergerak ke atas dan bawah trackpad hapeku.

"Hm… Fans Teme, mungkin? Mereka kan masih membully-ku… atau mungkin, Sasuke itu… mungkin saja dia," aku melemahkan volume suaraku. Mencoba menghilangkan getaran pada nada suaraku.

"Hah…? Kau mencurigai Anikimu sendiri?" ia bertanya dengan raut wajah yang… sedikit berekspresi. Berbeda dari Gaara yang biasanya.

"Dia bukan Anikiku! Dianya saja yang seenaknya memerintahku untuk memanggilnya 'ANIKI'!" dengan cepat kutepis pernyataan Gaara tersebut.

"Heh…? Jadi kau menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar Anikimu? … pacar?" kulihat seringaian iseng terukir jelas di bibir Gaara. Membuat mood-ku semakin buruk. Cih! Gaara tidak sebaik yang kukira.

"Kau tau…? Itu tidak lucu…" aku berkata pelan dengan wajah datar.

"Haha… oke-oke… tapi, apa kau yakin jika dia benar-benar pelakunya? Bisa saja salah satu dari fansnya itu… jangan menuduh seenaknya, Naru! Itu bisa berakibat fatal."

"Sebenarnya, aku belum terlalu yakin. Ia kadang-kadang sangat baik terhadapku… ia mencoba mengerti aku walau aku selalu sinis padanya…"

"Heh… mencoba mengertimu ya?" dia kembali ke ekspresi datarnya.

"Ya! Tapi, aku bisa melihat raut bencinya saat aku membentak Ibunya! Dan kau tahu…? Kemarin Tou-san menamparku karena aku mengatai wanita itu wanita jalang!" aku kembali teringat kejadian kemarin, dan tanpa sadar tanganku merayap ke pipiku, masih bisa merasakan bekas tamparan yang menyakitkan fisik dan batinku itu.

"Wanita jalang, ya…" kudengar gumaman lirih darinya. Dia aneh… tidak seperti Gaara yang biasanya. Wajahnya yang sekarang ini… berbeda…

"Yah… tapi kau percaya pada Uchiha itu, kan?" dan kini raut wajahnya yang semula sendu berubah menjadi ramah kembali. Perubahan ekspresi yang sangat cepat… hebat!

"Yah, mungkin…"

"Hm… terkadang, kita sulit untuk mengetahui siapa yang harus kita percaya," aku kembali menatap mata hijaunya. Kembali terpaku dengan kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Kalimatnya… keren.

"Kau benar, sangat sulit… dan sangat berisiko…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kamar Naru:<strong>

Pesan-pesan itu masih terus berdatangan, bahkan ancaman yang diberikannya semakin menakutkan… tetapi rasa takutku sudah sedikit berkurang karena Gaara.

'Jika cara ini tak berhasil, aku akan mempermalukanmu…!'

Aku terpaku menatap layar handphoneku. Terus melihat kalimat yang tertera di dalamnya. Mem-mempermalukanku? Apa maksudnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian ponselku kembali bergetar memberi kode bahwa adanya sebuah pesan. Sebuah pesan yang menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.

**From:** XXXXXXX

Buka situs ini:

http:/&*(^*%$###$%%*&)*(_()

dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di sana. Selamat bersenang-senang….!

Aku tahu situs itu… itu adalah situs sekolah!

Dengan cepat kuarahkan kursor ponselku ke alamat itu dan segera mencari tahu maksud pesan itu.

Setelah laman itu terakses, mataku membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Dan tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan ponsel itu, lalu disusul dengan jatuhnya diriku dan terduduk di lantai kamarku.

Dengan cepat kuambil kembali ponselku. Kembali melihat laman itu untuk memastikan isinya yang meskipun dilihat seratus kali isinya tak akan berubah.

"T-tidak mungkin. Ba-bagaimana bisa…"

Tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, aku hanya bisa bersandar di dinding kamar dan memeluk kedua kakiku erat. Berharap bisa bersembunyi dari kenyataan ini.

Apa maksud penerror itu? dan… dari mana ia mendapat foto itu?

Sebuah foto yang memuat diriku sedang… mengganti baju di kamar ganti….

**Flashback:**

Aku kini berlari-lari kecil menuju kamar ganti yang terletak di sebelah gudang sekolah sambil membawa seragamku. Cih, hari ini pelajaran olahraga… dan kami melakukan olahraga renang. Karena aku diberi tugas oleh Guy sensei untuk membereskan alat olahraga yang dipakai, aku jadi telat. Untunglah selanjutnya pelajaran Geografi yang diajar Iruka sensei, jadi aku tak perlu takut.

Sesampainya di kamar ganti, aku segera mengganti pakaianku. Kamar ini cukup sepi, gelap dan pengap. Membuatku sedikit takut.

'trak'

Kuhentikan sejenak kegiatanku begitu mendengar suara aneh entah dari mana asalnya.

Aku lalu menoleh sejenak, mengedarkan pandangan mencari sumber suara itu, namun aku tak juga menemukannya. Hah… mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Lalu dengan cepat aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku

**End Flashback**

Aku yakin, pasti ia mengambilnya waktu itu. Baiklah, clue sudah terungkap sedikit. Penerror itu, ada di sekolahku… atau mungkin, ia bahkan serumah denganku. Aku harus kabur…

**To**: Kyuu-Nii

Kyuu-nii… maafkan ucapan Naru kemarin. Naru yang salah. Eum, ngomong-ngomong sekarang Aniki dan Kaa-san tinggal di mana? Apa alamatnya?

**Send**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke's POV:<strong>

Cih! Aku sudah tidak tahan melihatnya! Dia benar-benar Dobe! Hari ini aku kembali melihatnya bersama Sabaku itu… kenapa ia tak pernah percaya padaku dan masih terus mendekati Gaara? Apa dia benar-benar membenciku?

Dan… perasaan apa ini…? Kenapa aku kesal? Tidak mungkin kan aku… menyukai…. Argh! Kau gila, Sasuke! Mana mungkin kau menyukai adikmu sendiri. Lagipula kau seharusnya membencinya karena ia selalu membentak Kaa-san.

Dan si Gaara itu… apa-apaan sikapnya itu? selalu mendekati Naru di saat istirahat… cih, kenapa aku jadi cemburu begini? Ah tidak! Mungkin ini hanya perasaan seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adiknya.

Dengan cepat aku menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sedang menyelimuti otakku dan kembali menatap buku tugas di hadapanku.

…

…

Cih! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi! Kenapa aku jadi aneh begini, sih?

*yak mari kita tinggalkan ke-OOC-an Sasu sejenak-_-v*

**Normal POV:**

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam… semua penghuni kediaman Namikaze sedang terlelap diselimuti heningnya malam dan terangnya bulan purnama, ditambah dengan bintang-gemintang yang bertaburan.

Sosok bayangan kini terlihat menyelinap keluar dari rumah megah khas Namikaze itu. mencoba kabur, rupanya…

Semoga perjalananmu berhasil sampai tujuan dan kaburnya dirimu tidak menimbulkan masalah bagi keluargamu, Naru.

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan paginya:<strong>

**Sasu's POV:**

Aku duduk diam memandang menu sarapan di hadapanku. Ramen, ya? Kaa-san benar-benar ingin diakui keberadaannya oleh Naru, ya? Di hadapanku ada Tou-san yang kini sedang menyeruput kopinya dengan khidmat dan Kaa-san yang tersenyum menatapku.

"Eum, Sasuke… bisakah kau memanggil Naru? Hari sudah pukul 06.45 kalian bisa terlambat," Kaa-san tiba-tiba membuka percakapan.

"Hm…" dengan segera aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku menuju lantai dua. Kamar Naru.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Detap demi detap langkah kakiku yang dilapisi sepatu sekolah kini bergema di ruangan ini.

Lalu, aku menghentikan langkahku di depan pintu kayu di hadapanku. Menatap kosong pintu itu sejenak lalu mulai berinisiatif untuk mengetuk benda mati tersebut.

'tok-tok-tok' setelah tiga kali ketukan aku mulai angkat bicara.

"Naru… kau ada di dalam? Boleh aku masuk?" tanganku sudah berpindah di kenop pintu itu, ragu untuk membukanya dan menunggu jawaban sipemilik kamar.

Hening…

Tak ada jawaban. Baiklah, aku dengan segera membuka pintu itu. tidak dikunci….

Dengan cepat aku masuk ke kamar itu dan mengedarkan pandanganku mencoba mencari sosok kuning yang egois itu.

"Naru?" aku memanggilnya segera berteriak karena tak dapat menemukan sosoknya di kamar itu.

Pikiran negative kini sudah merayap di otakku.

"Naru? Kau di dalam?" kini aku mencoba membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya, tak peduli jika nanti ia marah karena aku masuk seenaknya, yah… itu pun jika ia ada di dalam.

Kosong…

"Hey, Naru! Ini sungguh tidak lucu! Kita hampir terlambat, berhentilah bermain-main!" aku berteriak tak sabar sembari berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran negative yang terus bergelimang memenuhi kepalaku.

Semua sudut ruangan sudah kuperiksa, sampai balkon.

Sial! Ke mana Dobe itu…? Jangan bilang kalau dia…

Kabur…

Cih! Dengan cepat aku berlari menuju lantai dasar, memberi tahu semua anggota keluarga mengenai kabar buruk ini. Cih! Benar-benar Dobe yang merepotkan!

* * *

><p><strong>Pukul 2 malam kemarin, Naru's POV:<strong>

'ting tong' dengan perlahan aku menekan bel yang menempel pada dinding rumah mungil itu.

… hening

'ting tong' tanpa menyerah aku kembali membunyikan bel itu lagi. Menunggu munculnya seseorang yang menyambutku dari balik daun pintu itu.

'kriek,' sosok merah yang kutunggu-tunggu kini membuka daun pintu itu pelan.

Raut wajahnya yang mengantuk memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa aku sedang mengganggu tidurnya.

'Grep' aku langsung memeluknya.

"Aniki! Izinkan Naru menginap di sini untuk sementara waktu, ya?" aku tersenyum lebar dalam dekapannya.

"….NARU? kenapa… kenapa kau ada di sini pada jam segini?" ia berteriak sangat kencang. Cara terkejut yang lucu.

"Sttt! Kau mengganggu tidur tetangga lain, Nii-san!" aku melepaskan pelukanku lalu dengan cepat meletakkan telunjuk kananku di depan bibirku. Memberinya kode untuk melemahkan volume suaranya.

"Ck! K-kau… kau kabur dari rumah, ya?" dia menatapku dengan pandangan curiga dan mengintimidasi. Pandangan yang sangat lucu, menurutku.

"Hhh… sudahlah, aku ingin bertemu Kaa-san!" tanpa mempedulikan ucapannya aku langsung melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah mungil itu mencoba mencari dan menebak di mana letak kamar Kaa-san.

"Cih! Kau benar-benar adik yang nakal!" ia bergumam kecil namun masih terdengar olehku, lalu disusul dengan bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

.

Aku tertegun menatap wanita yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di hadapanku. Terus menelusuri lekuk wajahnya dengan kedua mata biruku. Dengan perlahan aku mendekat dan menunduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

Kuletakkan tangan kananku di rambut merahnya. Membelai pelan rambut halusna sembari mencium dahinya. Tanpa bisa kutahan, air mata mulai meleleh dari kedua mataku yang kupejamkan. Aku rindu… sangat rindu pada Kaa-san…

Tiba-tiba ia mengerang pelan, lalu tak lama kemudian membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Kuhentikan kegiatanku lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Kaa-san… Naru sangat rindu pada Kaa-san…" dengan cepat aku memeluk tubuhnya yang masih berada di tempat tidur.

"…"

"N-Naru?" Kaa-san merespon dengan teriakan tertahan. Teriakan yang seolah ketakutan karena melihat hantu.

"Ya… ini naru, Kaa-san… Kaa-san, sakit apa? Mulai sekarang Naru akan tinggal di sini dan menjaga Kaa-san…" aku melonggarkan pelukanku dan melepaskannya dengan perlahan.

"N-Naru? Kenapa kau ke sini? Bagaimana jika Minato tahu?"

"… kenapa? Kenapa Kaa-san berkata begitu? Kaa-san tidak sayang pada Naru? Kaa-san tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naru?" aku menautkan kedua alisku. Sakit… entah perasaan apa ini, namun hatiku terasa nyeri dan panas begitu tahu bahwa Kaa-san merespon seperti ini.

"B-bukan begitu… Kaa-san sangat menyayangi Naru…" ia kini duduk di tepi kasur lalu kembali mendekapku erat.

".. dia kabur, Kaa-san!" tiba-tiba suara Aniki terdengar di ambang pintu.

"A-apa? K-kabur? Minato bisa marah besar jika ia tahu kau kabur, Naru!" Kaa-san menaikkan suaranya, tetapi masih mendekapku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Tou-san harus marah jika aku kabur…? Dia kan lebih sayang dengan keluarga barunya itu!" aku melepas dekapan Kaa-san lalu menatap Kaa-san silih berganti dengan Kyuu-nii.

"Baginya, kau putri yang paling ia sayangi… karena itu, saat di pengadilan dulu, ia mati-matian mempertahankanmu dari Kaa-san," Kaa-san mencoba memberitahuku.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku selalu dimarahinya sekarang! Bahkan kemarin ia menamparku karena istri jalangnya itu!" aku berteriak kesal. Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii tidak mengerti aku!

"N-Naru… dari mana kau belajar kata kotor itu?" cih… bahkan Kaa-san membela wanita brengsek itu!

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san! Biarkan saja Naru menginap di sini… jika Naru sudah sampai kabur seperti ini, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya tertekan. Naru itu kuat, jika dia sudah tak bisa menahan masalahnya, pasti ada suatu hal yang terjadi…" Kyuu-nii! Kau benar-benar my lovely Aniki…!

Aku tersenyum ke arah Kyuu-nii dengan mata yang seolah mengucapkan 'terima kasih'

"… baiklah, kita istirahat dulu sekarang… besok kita pikirkan lagi," ucap Kaa-san dengan bijak.

**TBC** or **END**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Asyik! Akhirnya bisa update cepet *cepet apanya….* kayaknya di chap ini pada OOC semua ya? Labil banget semuanya-_-v

Dan… cara Sasu nyadarin perasaannya itu gak elit banget -_-a entah kenapa Naka malah pengen ngakak liat ke-OOC-an Sasu… dan pengen nangis liat pertemuan KushiNaru:'(

Pokoknya, karena udah update cepet… kali ini Naka mau update kalo yang review udah sampe 50 an-_- *gaak mungkin sampe* hehe… itu Cuma alasan Naka biar bisa update lama-lama kok -_-v

Yosh, makasih udah mau baca~

_**Shiho Nakahara**_


	7. Kebenarannya

**A/N:** *doeeeeng* Hay._. udah berapa bulan ya kita gak ketemu ==a ok! Mulai sekarang aku bakal semangat update fic ini! Aku takut fic ini belum selesai keburu aku mati (_") dan… jengjeng*?* Naka ganti pen-name jadi 'kuas tak bertinta' :p wkwkwk… Cuma sekedar penyegaran profile.

Ok… saya minta maaf karena telah terlambat update. Dan sekarang… ficnya juga pendek-_-

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**Tinta Hitam**: Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Sedih bener-bener kerasa bagaimana ==a maaf gak bisa update kilat. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Nasumichan Uharu:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Ini next chap-nya udah keluar. Maaf lama menunggu. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**123:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Ya, bisa jadi Gaara, tapi belum tentu, kan? Silahkan anda menebak-nebak siapa pelakunya dan apa motif pelaku :) semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Zoroutecchi:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Maaf baru bisa update sekarang. mungkin saja Gaara yang mengambil foto itu. semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Kiriya Diciannove:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Ya, di sini Naru emang egois. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Moku-chan:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Benarkah? Wah… berarti ceritaku bisa tersampaikan dengan baik ke kalian. Maaf aku tidak bisa update kilat. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Naru3:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Haha, Naru di sini memang masih labil… maaf saya terlambat update. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**DheKyu:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Maaf tidak bisa update asap seperti yang diminta. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Nakamura Nezumi:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Makasih udah mau nungguin chap ini. Maaf gak bisa update kilat. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Ryuu:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Iya, kalau gak ada masalah, bukan cerita dong namanya. Maaf terlambat update. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Sayuri Kitazawa:** Terima kasih bayak atas reviewnya. Gaara emang dibuat mistik karakternya di sini. Oke maaf updatenya telat banget. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Xxruxx**: Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Oke sip, semoga memang Gaara ya yang nerror. Makasih buat jadi reviewers ke-50. Dan maaf karena saya amat sangat terlambat meng-updte fic ini. Semoga puas dengan chap ini

**Devzlee:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Ntar pasti gak enasaran lagi sama Gaara karena aku bakal buka sedikit demi sedikit identitas Gaara. Maaf aku terlambat banget update-nya. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright <strong>by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:** Shiho Nakahara**

**Warning: OOC, angst, cerita berlebihan, typo(s),**

**I HATE MY LIFE**

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 hari kemudian, di sekolah:<strong>_

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam dengan kulit putih yang membalut tubuhnya itu kini terlihat tengah berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan cepat, melewati anak tangga yang berjejer untuk mengantarkannya ke lantai atas. Setapak demi setapak ia pijaki anak tangga itu hingga ia sampai ke atap sekolah.

Dengan cepat ia buka daun pintu di hadapannya dan saat pintu terbuka, terpampanglah seorang pria dengan rambut merah marun dengan kulit putihnya tengah bersandar di pagar pembatas atap dengan latar belakang langit nan biru dipadu dengan sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan mata dan kini tengah berada tepat di atas kepala. Ya, hari tengah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang dan ini adalah waktu istirahat.

"Hn… cepat katakan apa maumu memanggilku ke tempat ini?" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sasuke itu membuka percakapan dengan nada sarkastik.

Sang lawan bicara yang sedari tadi bersandar di pagar pembatas atap itu mulai mengubah posissinya menjadi berdiri tegap dan perlahan-lahan mendekati Sasuke.

"Heh… tak usah terburu-buru begitu… aku hanya ingin tahu ke mana perginya Naru selama dua hari ini," Gaara tersenyum menyeringai sembari menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke.

"… Ada urusan apa kau dengan Naru?" Sasuke malah balik bertanya sembari menautkan kedua alisnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi Gaara.

"Urusan apa? Haha... aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya selama ia tak masuk. Aku kan sahabatnya," Gaara tertawa sinis sebentar dan kembali ke seringaian awalnya.

"Cih! Jangan sok peduli begitu… aku tahu kau sejak lama, pasti ada sesuatu kan?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa aku bertanya begitu? Hah… baiklah, akan kujelaskan. Aku bertanya begitu karena aku penasaran, apa dia benar-benar menjadi gila karena hal itu?"

"… Apa maksudmu?" seketika itu juga otak Sasuke tidak bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Gaara.

"Maksudku… Apa ia menjadi gila karena TERROR yang kuberikan padanya akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke Uchi- tidak, Namikaze?" Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah menekankan kata 'terror' tersebut.

"Dari mana kau mengetahui bahwa aku Namikaze sekarang?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu:<strong>

**Naru's POV:**

"Kaa-san, setelah dipotong-potong begini, diapakan lagi?" aku menunjukkan semangkuk penuh cincangan wortel ke arah Kaa-san.

Ya, aku sedang membantu Kaa-san memasak makan siang. Hah… sudah berapa lama hal ini terakhir kali berlangsung ya?

"Eum, setelah dicincang begitu, kau bisa memasukkannya ke dalam sup ayam yang di atas kompor sana. Tapi tunggu setelah ayamnya masak, ya?" Kaa-san berkata tanpa menoleh ke arahku, tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mencuci berasnya.

"Ok, baiklah! Setelah itu aku harus berbuat apa lagi?" aku kembali bertanya setelah meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja dekat kompor.

"Tidak perlu, Naru… kau sudah banyak membantu Kaa-san hari ini. Terima kasih, ya?" Kaa-san menoleh ke arahku dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang diberikannya kepadaku. Entah mengapa, hatiku terasa hangat melihat senyuman Kaa-san.

Sudah dua hari aku meninggalkan rumah Tou-san dan kabur ke rumah Kaa-san. Dan, sudah dua hari ini pula kami bersenang-senang, aku, Kaa-san, dan Kyuu-nii. Aku merasa hidup kembali. Seandainya Tou-san juga ada di sini dan bisa ikut bersenang-senang dengan kami, mungkin… hal ini akan lebih terasa menyenangkan. Bukan begitu?

Tidak-tidak! Tousan sekarang sudah bahagia dengan anak dan istri barunya itu. ia bahkan tak peduli denganku, bahkan Kyuu-nii dan Kaa-san. Dia sudah dibutakan oleh wanita Uchiha sialan itu. Apa sih lebihnya wanita itu dibanding Kaa-san? Kenapa Tou-san mau dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Kaa-san demi wanita itu, sih?

'**Ting-Tong'**

Suara bel yang cukup nyaring itu segera membuyarkan semua lamunanku.

"Bi-biar Naru saja yang membukanya, Kaa-san," aku dengan cepat meninggalkan dapur menuju ruang tamu.

Dengan segera aku mengambil kunci pintu ruang tamu dan membukanya perlahan. Pasti Kyuu-nii, tumben dia pulang cepat, ada apa ya?

"Ya? Kyuu-nii sudah pu- " ucapanku terhenti begitu melihat sosok laki-laki di hadapanku. Mataku membulat dan seketika tubuhku menjadi kaku. Siapa lagi orang yang berambut pirang sepertiku dan mempunyai mata biru yang sama denganku kecuali… Tou-san…

"Ma-mau apa kau ke sini?" dengan cepat aku kembali menutup daun pintu itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun sialnya, Tou-san menahan daun pintu itu sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Hey! Buka, Naru! Tou-san hanya ingin membawamu kembali!" ucap Tou-san setengah berteriak sambil tetap berusaha balas mendorong daun pintu itu.

"Nggak! Naru nggak mau! Untuk apa Naru kembali kalau ujung-ujungnya Tou-san selalu memarahi dan mengatur-ngatur hidup Naru?"

'**BRAK'**

Seketika itu juga Tou-san berhasil membuka lebar pintu ruang tamu dan berhasil masuk ke dalamnya.

"PERGI! Naru benci Tou-san!" aku yang jatuh terduduk akibat sentakan daun pintu tadi kini beteriak sekut tenaga.

Sementara itu sesosok wanita berambut merah datang dengan tergesah-gesah dari dapur menuju ruang tamu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut Naru? Siapa yang da-" Kaa-san yang baru datang kini ikut terdiam setelah melihat orang yang paling dhindarinya itu.

"M-Minato…"

"Ternyata kau yang membawa Naru? Dasar wanita sialan! Perjanjiannya dia milikku, kan?" Tou-san kini melangkah menuju tempat Kaa-san berdiri.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau pergi ke rumah itu! Aku benci Tou-san! Aku punya hak untuk memilih!" dengan cepat aku bangkit dan berusaha menarik Tou-san untuk menjauhi Kaa-san.

"Diam! Kau anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa!" satu hentakkan keras kembali kuterima dari lengan Tou-san, namun aku tak menyerah.

"Aku tahu semuanya! Tou-san hanya menyayangi wanita sialan dan anaknya itu kan? Gara-gara anaknya… aku di-bully di sekolah! Gara-gara Ibunya, aku dibenci Tou-san! Aku tak suka dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini!

"N-Naru…" kudengar Kaa-san bergumam kecil memanggil namaku.

"Aku ingin seperti dulu! Tertawa bersama-sama… pergi piknik, dan merayakan ulangtahun bersama keluarga seperti anak-anak lain!"

"Cukup! Itu semua mustahil, Naru!" Tou-san tetap mengabaikanku dan semakin mendekat ke arah Kaa-san.

'Plak' satu tamparan keras kini mendarat di pipi Kaa-san. Mengingatkanku pada kejadian waktu itu.

"Itu bukan salahku, brengsek! Naru sendiri yang datang ke sini! Dan kau, ayah macam apa yang menganiaya anaknya sendiri!" jari telunjuk Kaa-san menunjuk-nunjuk Tou-san dengan beraninya.

"Shut up! Terserah kau mau bilang apa! Yang jelas kau tak boleh lagi berurusan dengan Naru, wanita jalang!" tangan Tou-san kini menjambak rambut Kaa-san dan mengunci pergerakan Kaa-san sehingga Kaa-san tak bisa memberontak.

"Cukup! Aku benci kalian!" dengan cepat aku berlari keluar rumah, mencoba menjauhi keributan di dalamnya. Entah ke mana aku akan pergi, yang penting jauhi kedua makhluk itu dulu.

"Hey! Naru! Mau ke mana kau?" Tou-san melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Kaa-san dan mencoba mengejarku.

Sesaat ia berbalik dan berkata, "Jangan pernah kau rebut anakku, jalang!"

**Normal Pov:**

Kushina jatuh terduduk setelah Minato pergi untuk mengejar buah hati mereka. Seluruh sendinya lemas dan kini jantungnya berpacu cepat. Kini ia merasakan kenyerian mulai menjalar di sekitar dadanya, dengan daerah jantung sebagai pusat rasa sakitnya.

Tangan kanannya kini mencengkram kuat dadanya, napasnya mulai tersenggal-senggal dan kesadarannya mulai hilang. Ia masih tetap mencoba berdiri kembali dan berusaha tetap tersadar agar bisa ikut mengejar Naru. Namun…

Hingga, dengan perlahan, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Sementara itu:<strong>

"… Gila? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi dibuat bingung oleh Gaara kini membentak dengan tak sabar.

"Jadi kau tak tau tentang hal itu? haha… sebenci itukah Naru padamu hingga dia hanya mau bercerita padaku?" Seringaian Gaara kian melebar diiringi tawa sinisnya.

"Cepat jelaskan!" tiba-tiba tanpa sepengetahuan Gaara, kini Sasuke sudah berada di hadapannya dan mulai mencengkram kerah seragam miliknya. Hal itu tak membuat Gaara gentar dan semakin menatap berani Sasuke dengan seringaian yang terukir semakin jelas dan tajam.

"Baiklah… kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini Naru tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang karena aku menerrornya lewat sms-sms yang cukup membuatnya merasa dihantui dan aku juga menyebarkan beberapa foto pribadinya ke website sekolah. Foto-toto tersebut menjadi buah bibir masyarakat sekolah dan semakin membuat Naru gila," Gaara menghentikan ucapannya sebentar.

"Dan dengan PINTARNYA, Naru malah menceritakan semua hal yang dialaminya kepadaku, orang yang ada di balik semua ini… dan parahnya… ia menuduhmu sebagai PELAKUNYA! Maka dari i-"

**'BUAGH!'**

Satu hantaman keras dari tinju Sasuke kini mengenai pipi putih Gaara dengan telak hingga menimbulkan secercah darah yang mulai mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"Hentikan ucapanmu! Brengsek! Aku tahu kenapa kau melakukan semua ini pada Naru! Tapi, asal kau tahu! Naru tak seperti yang kau pikirkan! Naru, SANGAT MENYAYANGI IBUNYA!" dan beberapa pukulan kembali mendarat di tubuh Gaara. Emosi Sasuke semakin meluap-luap melihat reaksi Gaara yang balas memukulnya.

Siang itu… terjadilah perkelahian hebat di antara dua orang pemuda yang dulunya bersahabat akrab di atap sekolah.

.

.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore, sang mentari mulai menunduk dan perlahan mulai menenggelamkan diri. Sosok gadis pirang dengan kaos kuning yang dilapisi jaket putih serta memakai celana jeans selutut itu kini masih terus berjalan tak tentu arah. Terus berjalan walau langkahnya kini terseok-seok karena kelelahan. Terlihat jelas peluh membasahi tubuhnya.<p>

'ke mana sekarang?' kalimat itu terus ia ucapkan dalam hatinya sembari terus berjalan di tengah keramaian pusat kota. Entah ia mendapat ide dari mana, dengan cepat ia merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan mulai menekan tombol-tombol yang melekat di ponsel itu dengan cepat.

Jemarinya mengetik dengan lincah seperti menari-nari di atas keypad ponselnya. Sambil menunggu seseorang membalas pesan yang diketiknya tadi, ia kini mulai mencari tempat duduk dan mengistirahatkan diri sejenak.

Tak lama ia mengistirahatkan dirinya, pesan balasan ia terima dari ponselnya. Setelah membacanya cepat, ia mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya dan segera pergi menuju tujuannya sekarang.

**From:** _**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_Ya, silahkan saja kau datang ke rumahku. Kita kan teman… aku siap menerimamu kapanpun._

**IHML**

Sosok pemuda Uchiha yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi 'Namikaze' itu membuka perlahan pintu rumahnya dan mengucapkan 'Tadaima' dengan malas. Terlihat sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi lebam dan sedikit noda darah di kemeja putihnya yang sangat kusut.

Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju lantai atas berharap sang Ibu tak melihat kondisinya yang saat ini bisa dikatakan cukup mengenaskan.

Namun, mungkin sang dewi fortuna belum berpihak padanya.

"Sasuke… kenapa dengan tubuhmu?" suara lembut namun penuh kecurigaan itu menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa detik, ia dengan pasrah membalikkan tubuh tingginya untuk berhadapan dengan wanita yang tak lain adalah ibunya.

"Seperti yang Kaa-san lihat…"

"Kau… berkelahi, Sasuke? Kau… ah sudahlah, lekas ganti pakaianmu dan obati lukamu! Kaa-san tunggu di bawah!" perintah sang ibu hanya dibalas dengan anggukan patuh dari Sasuke.

"Ah, tunggu! Tadi Tou-san bilang… Naru sudah ia temukan, namun Naru berontak dan kabur lagi.. Tou-san ingin kau membantunya mencari Naru…"

Sasuke bergeming… ia kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Gaara di sela-sela pertikaian mereka. Namikaze Naruko…

"Baik, Kaa-san… aku akan mencari IMOUTO-ku…" setelah menekankan kata 'imouto' Sasuke kembali membalikkan badannya dan dengan segera menuju kamarnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback:<strong>

dua sosok anak kelas empat SD terlihat duduk di ayunan sebuah taman kota. Seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam klimisnya tertunduk diam dengan raut wajah yang sangat sedih sembari menatap tanah. Kedua kakinya bergoyang lemah menggantung bebas dengan tubuhnya yang tetap kokoh terduduk di ayunan itu.

seorang anak lainnya dengan rambut merah bata dengan mata jade-nya yang menatap kasihan ke arah sang Uchiha. Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain menemani sahabatnya itu di taman ini.

"Gaara… kau tahu? Aku… sangat membenci mereka…" si bungsu Uchiha berkata lirih disertai dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat kedua tali ayunan di sampingnya.

Hening…

"… kenapa… kenapa kau membenci mereka?" raut wajah anak yang dipanggil Gaara itu kini berubah menjadi marah.

"Karena Tou-san menceraikan Kaa-san tanpa alasan yang jelas! Dan aniki malah ikut Tou-san! Aniki pengkhianat!" sang Uchiha yang belum menyadari perubahan raut wajah sang lawan bicara hanya terus menatap fokus ke tanah.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kau seharusnya merasa beruntung karena memiliki keluarga! Biarpun mereka mengkhianatimu, tapi setidaknya kau masih mempunyai keluarga! Kau tak pernah merasakan rasanya menjadi aku!"

"G-Gaara?" Uchiha kecil itu perlahan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sabaku bungsu dengan raut wajah yang amat sangat heran.

"Aku… sangat membenci manusia yang menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang yang diberikan orang lain padanya!"

"T-tapi… kebenarannya mereka mengkhianati kami! Dan itu adalah hal yang salah!" Sasuke mencoba membantah.

"Hn… tak ada yang percaya kebenaran, bukan? Kau bahkan pernah menyangkalnya. Dan… aku akan memusnahkan orang-orang yang membenci keluarganya sekalipun orang itu adalah dirimu!"

"Gaara? Kau berubah! Di mana Gaara yang dulu?" dengan perlahan Sasuke turun dari ayunan dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah. Taman yang sepi cukup membuat peluang bagi Gaara untuk melaksanakan niat jahatnya.

"Hahaha… Kau bisa melihatku, namun tak bisa menemukan aku yang dulu… dulu sudah berlalu!" seringaian semakin tajam terukir di bibir merah sang Sabaku bungsu.

"Kau berlebihan… itu hanya hal sepele!" Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu dari kebutaannya terhadap kasih sayang keluarga.

"Sepele kau bilang? Jadi… kasih sayang orang tua itu sepele bagimu? Sembilan bulan ibu mengandungmu, merawatmu sejak kecil… kau bilang sepele? Dan bagaimana dengan ayahmu yang membanting tulang untuk mencari nafkah demi menghidupi kalian? Hal SEPELE-kah itu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tak mampu menjawab ataupun sekedar kembali merangkai kalimat. Check mat… semua ucapan Gaara benar.

"Mulai sekarang… aku akan menghancurkan semua manusia yang menyia-nyiakan keluarganya! Tak peduli siapapun itu! khukhukhu…" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang bergeming menatapnya.

Pemuda itu berubah menjadi psyco hanya karena hal itu… sungguh tak masuk akal.

Dan… sejak saat itu, pupuslah kisah persahabatan yang telah lama Sasuke dan Gaara jalin bersama.

**End Flasback**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Kushina:<strong>

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah dengan mata ruby muncul dari balik tikungan jalan. Ia melangkah dengan pasti menuju kediamannya, tak sabar untuk bertemu sang ibunda dan adik tersayangnya. Senyum tipis terus mengembang di bibir merahnya.

Namun, raut wajah bahagianya luntur begitu melihat pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka dari kejauhan. Perasaan tak enak mulai merambat di hatinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju rumah dan matanya terus menatap focus pintu yang terbuka lebar itu. ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Saat kakinya menapaki teras rumah, mata ruby-nya menangkap sosok wanita berambut merah tengah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak lemas tak berdaya.

"KAA-SAN!"

Dan teriakan Kyuubi mengakhiri chapter ini.

**TBC **or **END**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okesip! Chap ini selesaaaai :* maaf kurang memuaskan dan terlalu pendek. Ternyata hiatus berlama-lama cukup membuat aku lupa ingatan dan lupa sedikit mengenai jalan cerita chap ini -_-v

Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku kasih tau deh kenapa Gaara bisa setega itu sama Naru.

Jadi begini*?* dari kecil, Gaara gak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Dia tinggal Cuma dengan kedua kakaknya aja… dia punya tekad dari kecil supaya bisa jaga kedua kakaknya karena kedua kakaknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dia punya. Entah kenapa dia jadi psyco gitu gara-gara ambisinya… pas dia kelas 1 SMP, kedua kakaknya udah nikah dan punya keluarga msing-masihng… dia ikut Temari(kakak pertamanya) dan pisah sama Kankuro… dia makin sedih karena keluarganya cerai-berai.

Aku tau agak gak nyambung chap ini, tapi ya gimana lagi… aku gak bisa mikirin ide lebih baik lagi untuk chap ini dengan otak dobeku.

Oke sip… ditunggu reviewnya

_**Salam, **_**Kuas Tak Bertinta**


	8. Masalah

**A/N**: Oke sip… aku balik lagi dengan kecepatan (mungkin) kilat… dengan sisa liburan yang sangat sedikit ini, aku harus menyelesaikan fic ini secepatnya dan akan lanjut ke proyek baru XD

Oke sip, lanjuuuut

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**Moku-Chan:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Oke sip… asal ngerti tujuan Gaara, ntar ceritanya makin mudah dipahami. Urusan mau di bawa ke mana alur cerita ini, biar aku aja. Itu kan tugasku sebagai seorang author. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Guest:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Oke sip! Gak hiatus lagi, kok -….- tapi kayaknya kelas 9 ini aku bakal jarang update.. soalnya mau target nem minimal 35-an._. semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Namikaze Narita-chan:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Gaara gak sekejam itu kok, tenang aja. Oke sip, ini udah lanjut. Semoga puas dengan chap ini.

**Guest: **Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Gimana ya? Memang inilah jalan ceritanya. Kalau kamu kurang suka atau apa, mungkin kamu bisa ninggalin cerita ini dan jangan memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan membaca. Justru kalau semua cerita tokoh utamanya perfect dan protagonist semua, cerita itu akan membosankan. Dan, satu hal… Naru gak seegois itu. Kalau kamu masih penasaran sama endingnya… oke aku kasih bocoran… endingnya akan berakhir bahagia dan tak ada satupun pihak yang merugi/antagonis. Oke sip… Makasih atas kritikannya XD maaf kalo fic ini membuatmu jadi benci Naru. Aku gak bermaksud begitu kok… menurutku, Cuma FemNaru yang pantas meranin tokoh ini, kamu belum liat endingnya sih… makanya benci banget sama Naru yang begini.

**Tinta Hitam:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Iya-ya? Masa' Sasuke jadi imut ._. aku gak bermaksud gitu kok. Eh… iya, si Kyuubi telat ya -_-v gapapa deh. Iya tau, pendek… makanya update kilat ini. Fabregaasssss :3

**Guest:** Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. Hai juga ^^ ehhh? Broken home? Ah… kebutulan yang luar biasa banget… aku turut sedih ya? Tapi aku dapet ide fic ini dari pertengkaran orang tua aku -…- entah kenapa malah mikir kejauhan sampe akhirnya jadi fic ini. Oke sip… untuk ending aku bakal buat HAPPY ending, kok… dan semoga endingnya nanti bisa jadi inspirasi buat kamu supaya gak terpuruk terus… kalau bisa… aku pengen kenalan sama kamu. Salam kenal dan selamat menikmati chap ini ya :)

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright <strong>by** Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:** Shiho Nakahara**

**Warning: OOC, angst, cerita berlebihan, typo(s), cerita agak maksa, author kurang pengalaman, gender bender, gak suka? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan bacanya o:)**

**I HATE MY LIFE**

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang khasnya terlihat tengah melangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya Eropa. Terpampang dengan jelas di bawah papan nomor rumahnya marga 'Sabaku' yang ditulis dengan ukiran yang sangat indah. Ia berjengit sesaat sambil memandang takjub rumah itu.<p>

Tak hanya itu… rumah yang dilindungi dan dikelilingi pagar hitam tinggi nan cantik ini sangat elegan berdiri di tengah-tengah taman berlapis rumput jepang yang cukup luas. Sejenak sang gadis terperangah melihat keindahan rumah tersebut. Namun, aura yang terpancar tak secantik taman ataupun seelegan rumah itu.

Dengan perlahan, kedua kakinya yang terlindung oleh sepasang sepatu kets mahal itu mulai bergerak kembali. Seakan bekerjasama dengan tangannya yang membuka pintu pagar, kakinya terus melangkah dengan pasti menuruti perintah otaknya.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Hening dan sunyi terus merambat di sekitar lingkungan rumah itu. seperti tak ada kehidupan di dalam bangunan mewah tersebut. Sedikit keraguan menyusup ke dalam hati sang Namikaze muda itu. rasa takut perlahan-lahan mulai menyergapnya.

Diam. Mata biru Naru menatap ragu dan cemas ke arah pintu coklat megah di hadapannya. Di sinilah sekarang dia. Sejenak ia pandangi dengan intens kenop pintu itu. menatap focus ke setiap ukiran yang tertera pada sang kenop. Dan… dengan pasti ia mulai mengangkat lengan kanannya. Bermaksud mengetuk papan coklat nan cantik itu.

Sampai…

'Kriekk…'

Sang pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya sebelum ia mengetuk benda tersebut. Hampir ia akan berteriak sembari terlonjak kaget jika dari balik pintu itu tak muncul seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya. Ya… Sabaku Gaara, si pemilik rumah itu yang membuka pintu.

"… Ga-Gaara! Kau hampir membuatku berteriak histeris, tau!" dan seketika itu pula tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi menggantung ingin mengetuk pintu itu terjatuh lemas di samping tubuhnya.

"... Hmpft… terkejut? Hahaha… ternyata Naru yang galak ini penakut, ya?" bukannya bertanya kenapa atau lainnya, si pemilik rumah malah terkekeh menertawai ketakutan Namikaze bungsu itu.

"Kau… menyebalkan, ttebayo!" dan setelah berteriak cukup keras, Naru mulai menghujani Sabaku itu dengan pukulan-pukulan maut*?*nya.

Namun, dengan cepat Gaara mengunci pergerakan Naru dan mendekapnya.

"Menyebalkan, eh?" bisik Gaara tepat di telinga kanan Naru. Membuat sang pemilik telinga berjengit merinding.

"K-kau… Ahhhh! Lepaskan aku, bakaaaa!" Naru memberontak mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan sang Sabaku mesum*?* ini.

"Hahaha… baiklah… aku hanya bercanda, tau! Dan, hey… hentikan wajahmu yang memerah itu. Kau membuatku ingin kembali mengerjaimu lagi, tau!"

"!" Naru tak bisa membalas ucapan Gaara. Namun terlihat dari kedua tangannya yang mengepal menandakan bahwa ia marah.

"Sudahlah… ayo masuk dan ceritakan semuanya di dalam," ajak Gaara dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat dari sang gadis Namikaze yang sudah bisa mengontrol kembali emosinya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di saat yang sama:<strong>

"Aku pergi!" terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam keluar dari kediaman Namikaze dengan terburu-buru sambil berteriak berkata bahwa ia akan pergi.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke!" terdengar balasan halus dari dalam rumah. Namikaze Mikoto.

'Drap Drap Drap'

Deru langkah kaki sang Uchiha yang kini telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze itu sangat terdengar di tengah jalanan sunyi ini.

Sementara kedua kakinya terus berlari, otak geniusnya sibuk bekerja keras. Ia terus berpikir ke mana adik angkatnya ini pergi.

Kedua kakinya yang berbalut celana jeans dan sepatu sport mahal itu terus melangkah tak mengenal lelah di tengah jalanan kota yang ramai. Berbelok ke sana-kemari. Mata hitamnya menatap intens ke setiap sudut bangunan-bangunan di sekitar jalan. Berharap menemukan adik manisnya itu.

Terus menyusuri dan menyusuri. Sampai… kedua mata hitamnya menatap sebuah rumah mewah di pinggir jalan yang di dalamnya berisi gadis berambut pirang diikat tinggi ala ponytail dengan posisi yang memunggunginya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera berlari menuju rumah itu. kemudian berhenti tepat di depan pagar pelindung rumah itu sembari berteriak…

"NARU? Hey!"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat gadis itu menolehkan diri ke arahnya. Mata biru sang gadis membulat terkejut karena suara Sasuke.

"Ya? Kenapa ya? Ini kediaman Yukimura… dan, tak ada nama Naru yang kau sebut tadi," setelah menguasai keterkejutannya, sang gadis akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Naru…? Kau… ah maaf… a-aku salah orang," tidak… gadis itu bukan Naru. Oke, rambut pirang dan mata birunya sangat mirip dengan Naru. Tapi, senyumnya dan wajahnya sangat berbeda dari adik angkatnya itu.

Setelah mengucapkan permintaan maaf, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pencahariannya terhadap adik angkatnya itu.

Putus asa…

Sudah tiga puluh menit ia mencari… Mata hitam Sasuke menatap sendu ke tanah. Langkahnya mulai terseret-seret. Ke mana…? Ke mana sang adik harus di carinya lagi sekarang?

'Drrrrttt'

Terdengar getaran dari gadget di sakunya itu. dengan cepat ia mengambil benda hitam itu dari balik saku celana jeans-nya.

Sebuah pesan…

From: Tou-sama

Kau menemukannya, Sasuke?

Setelah menghela napas sesaat, Sasuke mulai mengetikan balasan pesan tersebut. Tepat saat ia menekan tombol send, ia menemukan sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlang.

Dengan mata hitamnya yang berkilat-kilat karena menemukan ide baru, ia segera membuka maps application di smartphone-nya.

Ya… dia akan mencari adiknya lewat smartphone itu. mengetikkan nomor hape sang adik di aplikasi itu, dan membiarkan sang aplikasi bekerja mencari keberadaan adiknya.

Ketemu! Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang!

Dengan senyum lega, ia mulai berlari menuju tujuan selanjutnya.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi… kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengirim pesan padaku dan datang kemari?" mata hijau Gaara menatap lurus ke arah Naru yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Duduk di atas sofa kulit nan mewah.<p>

"A-aku… aku benci dengan hidupku… benci dengan takdirku, dan benci dengan orang-orang di sekelilingku yang mengambil semuanya dariku…" si pirang yang ditatap kini mulai menaikan suaranya dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"… kenapa… kau membenci mereka…" nada bicara Gaara kini berubah drastis menjadi datar dan dingin.

"Awalnya, saat aku kabur ke rumah Kaa-san dan meninggalkan rumah Tou-san… aku sempat berpikir untuk menerima Ibu Sasuke itu sebagai ibuku juga. Kupikir, aku terlalu kejam memperlakukan Ibunya dengan kasar begitu padahal Ibunya itu sangat baik padaku. Tapi…" sejenak Naru meenggantungkan kalimatnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Setitik air mata terlihat muncul di sudut matanya.

"Tapi tak lama kemudian Tou-san datang ke rumah Kaa-san dan menemukanku di sana. Ia menyeretku paksa agar kembali ke rumah neraka itu. tak hanya itu, Tou-san bahkan menampar Kaa-san tepat di hadapanku dengan tamparan keras, menjambak rambutnya, mengunci pergerakannya, dan hal-hal menyakitkan lainnya. A-aku tak tahan melihat semua itu… jadi, aku kabur…" setelah berbicara panjang lebar, mata biru Naru mulai menatap nanar ke arah Sabaku bungsu itu.

"Begitukah? Hal itu yang membuatmu menjadi sangat egois begini?" dahi Gaara berkerut, menampilkan guratan-guratan halus di dahinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut.

"… Ya… aku sangat menyayangi Kaa-san. Aku menjadi egois begini karena Kaa-san. Aku hanya berharap pemberontakanku ini akan menyadarkan Tou-san dan bisa menyatukan orang tuaku kembali. Aku, sangat menyayangi Tou-san. Tapi bukan Tou-san yang seperti ini, aku sayang Tou-san yang dulu. Dia yang sekarang, tak seperti Tou-sanku lagi…" suara Naru semakin lirih.

"…" hening, Gaara tampak mulai tertarik mendengar cerita gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tahu, Gaara? Jika saja aku bertemu dengan Mikoto dan Sasuke bukan dalam posisi seperti ini, posisi dia sebagai perebut kebahagiaan Kaa-sanku, mungkin aku akan sangat menghargai dan menghormatinya seperti Kaa-sanku sendiri. Tapi, Tuhan mempertemukan kami di posisi yang salah. Bukan salahnya jika dia harus kubenci, salahkan takdir yang membuat semuanya kacau begini…"

"Jadi kau menyalahkan takdir? Sebenci itukah kau pada Kaa-san barumu?" raut wajah Gaara terlihat beremosi namun tak dipedulikan Naru.

"Tidak sepenuhnya benar… tapi… aku akui aku benci keadaan yang begini. Membuatku ingin mati saja… aku hanya benci posisi Mikoto dan Sasuke sebagai perebut kebahagiaanku. Dan aku juga membenci sifat Tou-san yang kejam serta… egois seperti itu. bahkan, sekarang aku mulai membenci diriku yang membenci semuanya… haha… kau bingungkan mendengar ucapanku?" tawa miris Naru mengakhiri kalimat panjangnya.

Diam. Gaara terdiam tak berniat menjawab. Otaknya mulai berpikir tentang semua ucapan Naru. Naru yang ia lihat sekarang berbeda… begitu bijaksana dan terlihat begitu menyayangi Kaa-san nya.

"Tidak… kau… kau sangat menyayangi Kaa-sanmu? Tapi, kenapa kau selama ini selalu meratap di hadapanku bahwa kau benci Kaa-san barumu dan Tou-sanmu?" hati Gaara mulai luluh dengan cerita Naru.

"Selama ini kupikir begitu… benci, benci, dan benci… tapi kenyataannya… apakah dengan membenci kita bisa mengubah semuanya? Aku sekarang mengerti. Aku akan mulai menghargai dan mencoba menerima apa yang aku dapatkan tanpa mengeluh…"

"Ya… kau, berubah drastis ya, Naru? Membuatku… ah! T-tidak! Abaikan!" Gaara yang tersadar akan ucapannya segera menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hm? Kenapa? Ah sudahlah… mungkin sebaiknya aku akan berbicara baik-baik dengan Tou-san untuk ke depan. Aku akan tinggal di rumah Tou-san dan belajar menyayangi Mikoto-Kaasan seperti ibuku, serta Sasuke sebagai kakakku… nanti, setiap akhir pekan aku akan menginap di rumah Kaa-san dan membantunya bersama Kyuu-nii," Naru tersenyum membayangkan idenya menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau… jadi selama ini aku salah telah menjahatimu," tanpa sadar Gaara mengucapkan kalimat terlarang dan sangat rahasia itu.

"Jahat? Kau baik, tau! Lagipula, kita tidak boleh terlalu egois, kan? Melakukan apapun yang merugikan orang lain demi kehendak kita sendiri… itu sangat egois… kita tau zaman sekarang sudah berubah menjadi sangat kejam pada manusia di dalamnya, tapi… jangan sampai kita ikut menjadi kejam seperti zaman…"

Hening… Gaara teringat akan semua prinsipnya selama ini…

Ia akan memerangi semua manusia egois yang membenci keluarga mereka sendiri… menghancurkan kehidupan mereka dengan cara apapun…

Dia sadar, selama ini, dialah yang egois… dialah yang merugikan orang lain… dia menjadi sangat kejam, sekejam zaman bahkan lebih. Keluarga… memang semua itu sangat berarti baginya. Ia telah menemukan arti keluarga walau itu hanya sesaat. Seharusnya ia bisa menyadarkan orang lain dengan cara yang lebih baik… ia seharusnya bisa memilih cara yang lebih baik. Hidup itu pilihan, bukan?

..

* * *

><p>Mata hitam Sasuke menatap tajam rumah bergaya Eropa yang dilindungi dengan pagar hitam kokoh itu. sekilas matanya melirik papan penuh ukiran bertuliskan 'Sabaku' itu dengan cepat. Perasaannya campur aduk. Rasa cemas dan kalut melanda pikirannya. Dengan cepat ia membuka paksa pagar hitam itu dan melanjutkan langkah cepatnya menuju beranda rumah.<p>

Dengan paksa ia membuka pintu coklat megah itu. bagus… tidak dikunci…

'Brak!'

pintu coklat itu membentur dinding karena didorong dengan kuat oleh Sasuke. Membuat kedua manusia yang duduk di ruang tamu terlonjak kaget melihat kehadirannya. Ia tak peduli. Matanya menatap lega karena benda yang dicarinya ditemukan juga.

"S-Sasuke?" nada suara Naru terdengar lirih.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naru? Kau belum disentuhnya, kan?" Sasuke terlihat panik.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke… dia masih menjadi milikmu…" Gaara menatap datar Sasuke.

"Diam! Jauhi Sabaku itu, Naru! Dialah yang ada di balik semua ini! Dia gila!" Sasuke berterik kencang, tak peduli jika suaranya terdengar sampai ke tetangga lain.

Gaara yang ditunjuk-tunjuk dengan jari Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam tak membantah. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tahu kau membenci Gaara dari dulu, tapi-" kalimat Naru terputus oleh sanggahan Sasuke.

"Kau salah, Naru! Aku tau Gaara sejak dulu… dan, ia berniat membunuhmu!"Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang Sabaku bungsu.

"Kau bercanda! Membunuh apa? Aku tidak mengerti ucapanmu, Teme!" Naruto ikut beranjak dari sofanya, bermaksud mencegah pertikaian yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"kau yang bercanda! Kau bermaksud melindungi orang yang telah menerrormu, eh? Dialah penerrormu sebenarnya! Dia sendiri yang berkata padaku saat di atap sekolah siang tadi! Dia gila! Dia punya prinsip yang amat sangat berbeda dengan kita, Dobe!" Sasuke tak peduli dengan wajah Naru yang terkejut, ia tetap melanjutkan aksinya dengan mengangkat kerah baju Gaara.

"A-apa…? Terror…? A-APA? Itu bohong, kan? Ga-Gaara…! Itu semua bohong, kan?" mata biru Naru mulai beralih menatap Gaara yang masih bergeming di tempatnya.

"Gaara! Jawab! Katakan kalau itu bohong, kan? Katakan bahwa itu bukan kau! Katakan bahwa Teme ini berbohong! Kata-"

"Itu benar… semuanya benar!" Gaara berteriak membenarkan semuanya. Membuat Naru menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Gaara.

"Semua itu benar… awalnya saat melihat Naru, aku tertarik padanya… kupikir ia anak yang menarik, berani menampar Sasuke sang idola sekolah, melawan fans fanatikmu, dan akting cerianya benar-benar sukses… tapi, setelah aku mendengar ceritanya yang membenci keluarganya, rasa tertarikku berubah menjadi dendam, marah, kesal dan kecewa… dan, aku pun menerrornya," Gaara mulai bercerita sambil menatap kakak-beradik Namikaze itu silih berganti.

"Kebencianku semakin menjadi, dan bahkan aku sempat berniat membuatnya bunuh diri… sampai hari ini… ia mengubah pandanganku terhadapnya… ia, membuatku sadar tentang kesalahan dari prinsipku… aku, menyesal…"

Naru hanya terdiam menatap shock Gaara… selama ini, ia bercerita pada orang yang salah. Fatal… hal ini sangat fatal.

"Ja-jadi… padahal, se-selama ini aku mempercayaimu dan merasa kaulah sahabat terbaikku! Kupikir… kau benar-benar teman terbaik dalam hidupku… t-tapi ternyata…. K-kau…" kembali sang Namikaze muda menggantungkan kalimatnya, tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan semuanya.

"A-aku menyesal… demi Tuhan, m-maafkan aku… aku tau perbuatanku ini salah besar… t-tapi… baiklah, kau boleh membenciku… seperti kau membenci hidupmu," Gaara pasrah, setidaknya ucapannya terdengar pasrah.

"N-Naru…" tangan Sasuke yang semula memegang kerah baju Gaara dan mengepalkan tinjunya kini mengendur dan mulai melepaskannya. Mantan pemilik marga Uchiha ini pun mulai beralih merangkul adik angkatnya. Mencoba menenangkannya dari semua fakta yang ada.

"Hahaha… perceraian orang tua, Tou-san yang menjadi kejam, kehadiran dua keluarga baru yang sempat kubenci, Kabur ke rumah Kaa-san, terror yang menyakitkan, di-bully fans gila Sasuke… bahkan, sahabat pengkhianat… hidupku begitu bewarna dan lucu, ya?" tawa miris Naru memecah keheningan rumah Sabaku itu.

"M-maaf… aku berjanji akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu mulai ke depan, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik…" Rambut merah Gaara ikut menunduk mengikuti kepalanya yang menunduk juga.

'…' hening dan diam kembali menyergap ketiga orang itu…

'grep'

Tubuh Gaara seketika itu juga menghangat. Menghangat dalam pelukan kedua lengan Naru. Mata hijaunya membulat tak percaya dengan perlakuan Naru padanya saat ini.

"Hmmm… aku, memaafkanmu, kok… zaman memang kejam pada kita, tapi kita tak boleh ikut menjadi kejam juga, kan?" terlihat bibir merah Naru melengkung ke atas sambil mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"T-terima kasih… kau, kenapa berubah drastis begini?" Gaara ikut tersenyum dalam dekapan Naru sambil membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Ekhem…" Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menonton sinetron dadakan dua orang manusia itu berdehem kecil. Menyadarkan kedua manusia itu.

'Grep'

Dan saat itu juga, sang Uchiha yang berubah menjadi Namikaze itu ikut bergabung dalam acara pelukan masal tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke… aku, memang egois…"

"Aku juga minta maaf, kau tetap sahabat terbaikku…"

"Hehehe… karena kebijaksanaan Naru, cerita kita berakhir bahagia, ya?" Naru tertawa renyah sembari melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huh, sombong!" Gaara mencibir kenarsisan Naru.

"Dasar Dobe…" telapak tangan Sasuke mengacak-acak lembut puncak kepala si pirang.

Dan, hampir semua masalah terselesaikan hari itu. Ya, hampir… sebelum masalah lainnya datang tepat di saat masalah-masalah itu terselesaikan…

.

* * *

><p>Seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata ruby-nya yang terus menatap kosong di ruang tunggu itu terdiam duduk sambil terus merasa cemas. Menunggu dengan cemas sang ibu yang tengah sekarat di ruang ICU. Kalau saja ia datang lebih cepat… kalau saja ia tahu tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya… ia pasti akan mengamuk membela sang ibu dari kegilaan ayah kandungnya itu.<p>

Tak hanya itu… yang ia tak habis pikir, ke mana adiknya pergi saat sang ibu tak sadarkan diri begini?

Namun takdir tidak berpihak padanya. Jadi, di sinilah dia… pikirannya kalut… dalam hatinya, ia terus berharap akan keselamatan sang ibu. Terus merutuki dirinya yang lalai dalam menjaga ibunya. Ia tahu ibunya menderita penyakit jantung yang cukup parah… sejak pertengkaran sang ibu dan sang ayah beberapa bulan lalu, sejak itulah sang Ibu menderita penyakit itu.

Penyakit itu datang tiba-tiba… tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkin penyakit itu menggerogoti sang ibu karena Ibunya mengalami stress yang hebat. Termenung dan terus termenung… entah sejak kapan, tangannya berpindah ke dalam saku jaketnya, mengambil ponsel hitam miliknya dari balik saku jaket. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan dengan cepat dan menekan tombol 'send' dengan pasti… lalu kembali merenung cemas dalam keheningan koridor ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

.

"Kami pulang ya, Gaara? Terima kasih untuk hari ini…" Naru berterima kasih kepada Gaara disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hm… sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, ya? Namikaze Sasuke dan Naruto?" seringai jahil Gaara keluar sembari menatap jahil Sasuke. Sang kakak Namikaze hanya bisa memberikan deathglare yang biasa ia pakai.

Baru saja Naru dan Sasuke berjalan sampai ambang pintu, getaran hape Naru terasa dari balik saku pakaiannya. Dengan santai ia mengambil smartphone itu dan membuka pesan tersebut.

Mata biru Naru membulat tak percaya setelah membaca habis isi pesan itu. masalah baru… muncul lagi…

"Kenapa berhenti, Dobe? Pesan dari siapa itu?" Sasuke menatap penasaran layar handphone milik Naru… reaksi yang tak jauh berbeda pun tercipta dari wajah datar Sasuke.

"K-kami pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang…! Kaa-san ku… sekarat!" dengan cepat Naru melesat meninggalkan kediaman Gaara disusul Sasuke yang tak jauh di belakangnya.

Dan… masalah baru menjadi penutup chap ini…

**From:** Kyuu-Nii

Skrng, datanglah ke rumah sakit **** dan skrng dia di ICU, Kaa-san kritis, pnyktnya kambuh…

**TBC** or **END**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yihaaaa! *lirik jam, jam 02.45!* okesip, besok edit dan publish—b

Wkwkwk… ceritanya jelek ya? Maksa banget ya? Maaf deh, aku gak terlalu berbakat dalam hal buat fic…. Oke sip…. Review di tunggu…

_**Salam,**_ **Kuas Tak Bertinta**


	9. Intimate

**A/N**: aaaaaa! Udah berapa bulan ga apdet ini?! ini nih ya, gegara males banget apdet fic ini saya jadi berasa buron diterror sana-sini buat apdet fic ini. Padahal kalo diliat-liat followers sama review fic ini dikit loh-,- dan akhirnya relain waktu tidur malem berkurang 2 jam deh :') janji deh! Ini apdet-an yang terakhir sebelum UN (9,)9 #okesip

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong>

**Moku-Chan:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. S-souka? Sampe terharu.-. wkwk, menurutku ini cerita terlalu persis sama sinetron Indonesia-_-v pas baca ulang, bikin aku ilfeel sendiri…

**Guest:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Hehehe._. update cepet ya? *tiba-tiba hening* eto… ano… hontou ni gomenasai (-/\-) ga bisa update cepet.

**Namikaze Narita-chan:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Itu… Minato kebawa emosi deh kayaknya jadi sampe gituin Kushina._.v eh-eh… kalo masalah Naru milih Gaara ato Sasu, kita liat di ending :p kan ga asik kalo dikasih tau sekarang.

**Tinta Hitam:** Makasih reviewnya. Asdfghjkl! Ga sabar buat cepet-cepet selesai UN dan ketemuan XD sip! Udah diapdet walopun ngadat setahun.

**Haru'uchiha'chan:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Iya, tenang aja. Berhubung cerita ini sinetron abis*?* endingnya juga bakal kubuat happy ^^

**Xxruuxx:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Hehe.-. selamat! Anda mendapatkan hadiah karena tebakannya bener XD silahkan diambil dan diketikkan dikotak review #salahwoy *author licik*

**Devzlee:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Iya sih update terus.-. tapi gomen lama.

**violetIce 1728:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Siphow! Ini udah lanjuthow(bahashow aphow inihow -_-)

**BlueDragon1728: **Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Ini udah lanjut, gomen ya, baru apdet setelah ampir setahun ini-,-

**Yukihime:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Minato Cuma kebawa emosi, kok(mungkin). Sasuke baik hati mungkin agak ooc ya jadi kesannya? Oke sip ini udah diapdet.

**Alita-chan:** Hontou ni arigatou atas reviewnya. Seru dari mananya ya? Ini asli pas aku baca ulang ternyata berasa sinetron labilebayalay abis-,- dan sempet mikir 'kok aku bisa bikin cerita sinetron begini, ya?' eh tapi untung aja banyak yg suka :') Makasih banyak ya, jadi ga terlalu minder -_-b ini udah diapdet.

* * *

><p><strong>Copyright<strong>by**Masashi Kishimoto**

**I Hate My Life**

By:**Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning: OOC, angst, cerita berlebihan, typo(s), cerita agak maksa, author kurang pengalaman, gender bender, gak suka? Jangan memaksakan diri untuk melanjutkan bacanya o:)**

**I HATE MY LIFE**

Keheningan dengan cukup banyak bumbu kecemasan menyelimuti koridor rumah sakit itu. sepasang mata merah terus menatap intens ruang ICU. Sedangkan sepasang mata biru milik sang adik hanya menatap kosong ke depan. Dirinya kini tengah sibuk berpikir dan berbicara dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sedangkan tampak dua orang pemuda berambut hitam dan merah lain yang duduk di sebelah gadis pemilik mata biru itu.

**Naru's POV:**

Tou-san lagi, Tou-san lagi… kenapa sih? Di saat aku ingin memaafkannya dia malah menciptakan kejutan baru untukku… sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Tou-san?! Sebegitukah ia membenci Kaa-san? T-tapi… kenapa? Kenapa ia membenci Kaa-san? Kalau ia membenci Kaa-san, seharusnya dari awal ia tak perlu memilih Kaa-san sebagai istrinya, kan? dan dengan begitu… aku tidak perlu muncul di dunia ini dan merasakan semua penderitaan ini…

Tunggu… apa benar dari awal Tou-san mencintai Kaa-san? Kalau memang begitu… kenapa Tou-san mengkhianati Kaa-san dengn menikahi orang lain? Orang lain yang bahkan sudah mempunyai anak dan berstatus sebagai janda.

Lalu… sejak kapan Kaa-san menderita sakit jantung seperti itu? ah… aku benar-benar anak yang durhaka, bahkan hal sefatal itupun aku tidak tahu.

"Sasuke, Naru! Hah, sedang apa kalian di sini?! Ayo pulang! Untung saja Sasuke menemukanmu! Tou-san benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, nak! Dan… siapa yang sakit?" suara Tou-san kini merambat hingga masuk ke dalam telingaku. Membuatku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang… ah, sudahlah, susah untuk dijelaskan.

"… dan, kenapa ada Kyuubi di sini?" raut wajah Tou-san semakin heran melihat Kyuu-nii.

Kyuu-nii menatap ke arah Tou-san dengan jijik. Lalu segera bangkit berniat membuat keributan di tengah koridor rumah sakit.

"Kau kan?! kau yang membuat Kaa-san masuk ke rumah sakit ini?! Kau benar-benar manusia gila! Belum cukup membuat kami menderita begini?! Tidakkah cukup kau mengambil imouto-ku?! Lalu sekarang kau juga mencoba membunuh Kaa-san, hah?!" tangan Kyuu-nii mencengkram kuat kerah baju Tou-san, sedangkan tangan lainnya mengepal siap menghantam wajah Tou-san. Membuatku sedikit bergidik dan reflex mencoba menengahi.

"Aniki, Tou-san! Sudahlah! Ini rumah sakit! Tidak bisakah kalian bicarakan semuanya dengan tenang?!" aku sedikit menaikkan volume suaraku.

"Dengan tenang?! Kau pikir aku bisa tenang melihat manusia yang membuat Kaa-san kita sekarat di depan mataku sekarang, Naru?!"

"Baka! Dan, bisakah kemarahanmu membuat Kaa-san sehat kembali?!" aku membalas sanggahan Kyuu-niii.

"Ah! Aku tidak peduli! Dendam Kaa-san harus dibalaskan!"

"Kau harus peduli! Mereka kedua orang tua kita! Sejahat apapun mereka!" aku menepis tangan Aniki dari kerah baju Tou-san.

"… Sudahlah, kita bicarakan baik-baik. Kita bertiga… karena kita, satu keluarga," Tou-san menepuk bahu kami berdua. Membuat amarah kami sedikit menyurut.

.

**Normal Pov:**

"Jadi… Kushina sakit?" Tou-san berkata lirih dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ya… dan kau dengan berwibawanya malah menghancurkan kedamaian rumah tangga kami…" Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata biru sang ayah.

"A-aku… aku tidak tau jika keegoisanku mengakibatkan Kushina jadi begini…" tampak dengan jelas raut wajah Minato yang menyesal.

"Ya, kau hanya mempedulikan Naru, Naru, dan Naru saja… seolah Naru memang hanya milikmu seorang!" Kyuubi semakin menjadi.

"Ya… aku benar-benar menyesal… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Tou-san… menyesal?! Tou-san menyesal karena telah menyakiti Kaa-san? Itu artinya… Tou-san masih menyayangi Kaa-san, kan?!" Naru segera mendahului sebelum Kyuubi melakukan tindakan sarkasme lagi.

"Mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, aku pernah mencintainya." Jawab Minato. Jujur.

"Hah! Bagus! Kalau begitu, kembalilah pada Kaa-san!" Naru menyahut lebih antusias.

"HAH?! Kau gila?! Kau dicekoki apa sampai bisa berpikiran tidak realistis begitu?! Manusia ini kembali pada Kaa-san?! Kau ingin membunuh Kaa-san dengan segera?! Tidak! Aku menentang!" Kyuubi dengan nyolotnya kini menentang saran Naru. Membuat Naru menatapnya jengkel dengan segera.

"Itu tidak mungkin Naru… Tou-san sudah memliki Mikoto dan Sasuke sekarang. Lagipula… mungkin kami memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama…"

"Cih! Takdir, takdir, takdir terus! Kalau tidak dicoba, mana kita tahu, kan?!"Naru menatap tajam ke arah Minato.

"Ya, memang tidak akan tau. Tapi, Tou-san cukup memprediksinya. Semuanya sudah jelas! Dengan fakta adanya Mikoto dan Sasuke, tak mungkin Tou-san menceraikan Mikoto dan kembali lagi pada Kaa-san, itu bukan segampang memasak air, Naru. Lalu, Tou-san pikir lebih baik jika kita membangun rumah tangga masing-masing dan melupakan semuanya, memulai semuanya dari nol kembali. Tou-san akan berdamai dengan Kaa-san. Dan kalian berdua, bisa bebas saling menemui kami bergantian."

"Itu ide yang bagus! Kecuali bagian menemui Tou-san nya," Kyuubi masih bertahan pada sikap sarkastiknya.

"Anikiiiii! Tidak bisakah kau melunak sedikit?! Tou-san bahkan tidak sejahat dulu lagi dan kau masih sok angkuh begitu?!" Naru menatap Kyuubi kesal setengah mati.

"Ya-ya, aku hanya bercanda… Tou-san…" Kyuubi mengalihkan mata merahnya menatap mata biru Minato.

"Aku minta maaf… Maafkan semua perkataan kasarku," dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kyuubi memeluk Minato dengan hangat. Naru hanya menatap lucu sang kakak yang menurutnya _childish_ dan _tsundere_ itu.

"Ekhem! Jadi bener ini ya? Naru boleh dengan bebas keluar masuk rumah Kaa-san dan Kyuu-nii, kan?! menginap sampai selama-lamanya?!"

"Eh…! Apa-apaan itu?! kan tadi Tou-san bilang 'bergantian' bukannya selamanya begitu!" Minato menatap kaget Naru yang mulai berkhianat darinya.

"Hehehe, gak kok… aku bercanda! Okedeh, ah… ternyata Tou-san tak sejahat yang Naru kira… Naru pikir Tou-san itu Cuma pria egois dan suka menyakiti orang lain saja!"

"… Naru… kau tau, perkataan Naru yang barusan itu kesannya menusuk sekali, ya?" Minato tersenyum masam menanggapi argument putrinya.

.

* * *

><p>Dua sosok manusia kini terlihat tengah berjalan-jalan di halaman rumah sakit.<p>

"Jadi… kau benar-benar berubah hanya karena melihat Naru?" Sasuke mencoba mengusir keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

"Ya… begitulah. Naru membuatku berpikir bahwa tindakanku itu benar-benar berlebihan. Karena membenci sesuatu, aku bahkan mati-matian ingin membuat hal yang tidak kusukai itu menderita. Konyol sekali, ya?" Gaara menjawab.

"Ya, memang konyol. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan menjauhi hal yang tidak kusukai itu, bukannya menghancurkannya. Buat apa kita repot-repot meladeni hal yang bahkan kita benci?"

"Ya, benar. Tapi dengan meladeni hal yang kita benci itu, membuat kita sedikit berubah karena ternyata hal yang kita benci itu tidak seburuk yang kita pikirkan. Bahkan sekarang, mungkin aku menyukai hal yang kubenci itu," Gaara sedikit tersenyum sembari menatap gumpalan awan di langit.

Sasuke terdiam. Dengan gerakan yang sedikit patah-patah, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

"Hey, kenapa menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu? kau terlihat berlebihan, Sasuke!" Gaara menyeringai mengerti maksud tatapan Sasuke.

"bercandamu tidak lucu, Gaara."

"Tapi aku tidak bercanda! Sesuatu yang kubenci itu benar-benar membuatku suka padanya!" Gaara mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Tapi dia adikku, dan aku tak akan membiarkannya berdekatan denganmu yang notabane-nya manusia mesum!" Sasuke menanggapi ucapan Gaara dengan sarkastik. Seolah tak rela jika Gaara menyukai Naru.

"Baguslah jika kau sadar bahwa dia adikmu…" Gaara semakin menyeringai lebar.

Sasuke terdiam tak bisa membalas. Ia seolah menjilat ludahnya sendiri, perkataan Gaara yang barusan membuatnya seolah menjadi sobekan-sobekan kertas. Ya, mereka berdua memang menyandang status sebagai kakak dan adik. Ikatan saudara yang membuat keduanya terbatasi.

"Ah! Sepertinya aku melihat hubungan incest di sini! Ini pasti akan sangat menarik, Sasuke!"

"Aku bukan incest!" Sasuke mencoba menyangkal.

"Hey, siapa yang bilang kau incest? Aku hanya bilang melihat incest, bukannya mengataimu incest!" Gaara semakin membuat Sasuke gila sekarang.

"Gah! Terserah apa katamu, Sabaku idiot!" Sasuke segera memasang earphone di kedua telinganya dan menyalakan lagu dengan volume yang lumayan keras, berusaha menyamarkan suara Gaara yang semakin membuatnya naik pitam.

'Aku tau kau juga menyukainya, Sasuke… tapi sayangnya, aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengalah dengan mudahnya. Lagipula, aku beberapa langkah lebih unggul darimu sekarang, Sasuke…'

.

Sudah hari ke-enam Kushina terbaring di rumah sakit. Memang bukan di ruang ICU lagi, hanya di ruang rawat inap. Namun tetap saja, tampaknya ia masih belum berniat membuka matanya dan kembali berjuang melawan kerasnya kehidupan dunia nyata.

Minato, Kyuubi, Naru, dan Sasuke serta Mikoto bergantian menjaga Kushina. Kelimanya menunggu kesadaran Kushina. Bahkan mereka ikut menginap di rumah sakit demi Kushina.

"Naru, Sasuke… gantilah baju dulu, setelah itu makan siang. Kaa-san membuat ayam goreng tepung. Ada di rantang sana," Mikoto menyuruh keduanya berganti pakaian, lalu matanya kembali menatap sosok manusia yang kini terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan berbagai alat bantu yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-nii! Aku duluan yang memakai kamar mandinya! _Ladies first_!" Naru mencoba mencari alasan agar bisa mendahului sang kakak.

"Cih! Menjijikan! Bahasa inggrismu buruk sekali, dobe! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan 'Sasuke-nii'mu yang alay itu!"

"Hih! Gini-gini statusku udah '_bule wanna-be_' ya! Kau kan Aniki-ku! Sudah sepantasnya kupanggil begitu!" Naru menjawab dengan narsisnya.

"Yaya, terserah!" setelah mengucapkan dua kata singkat itu, terdengar bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Oh, Sasuke dengan sigap menutupnya saat naru lengah rupanya.

"Cih! Curang!" Naru yang sempat sweatdrop kini mendecih dan terpaksa menunggu Sasuke.

"Naru, bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Mikoto mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Ya, memang hubungan keduanya masih canggung karena Naru belum terbiasa dengan Mikoto. Dan kini, Mikoto mencoba membuat keakraban diantara mereka.

"Hm… seperti biasa, Kaa-san… Cuma, jadi lebih menyenangkan! Naru ga dibully-bully lagi, _Saku en de genk_*?* jadi mendadak baik gitu sama Naru, ga tau deh kenapa. Mungkin udah di sadis-sadisin sama Sasuke dan Gaara kali, ya?" dengan lancarnya Naru bercerita tanpa ada rasa canggung sama sekali. Hal itu membuat Mikoto tersenyum. Ya, setidaknya Mikoto kini bisa melihat sisi lain dari Naru. Melihat sifat asli Naru yang sebenarnya sangat hangat.

"Eh iya, Kaa-san udah makan belum? Kalau belom nanti makan bareng sama aku dan Sasuke aja…"Naru menawarkan.

"Udah, sebelum kalian pulang tadi Kaa-san sudah makan…"

"yah, okedeh… Oh iya, Tou-san kapan pulang? Nanti Tou-san langsung ke rumah sakit, kan?"

"Katanya sih jam tujuh malam nanti sudah selesai kerja, dan iya… dia langsung ke sini," lagi-lagi Mikoto tersenyum.

Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Kushina. Mikoto berpikir, betapa beruntungnya menjadi Kushina. Memiliki kedua anak yang sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun. Ya, walaupun cara mereka menyayanginya itu berbeda-beda. Seperti Kyuubi yang lebih ke kasar dan blak-blakan, dan Naru yang lebih ke ceria dan penuh kehangatan. Namun, ia juga merasa beruntung karena memiliki Sasuke. Anak yang sangat berbakti dan membahagiakan dirinya.

Jika dari awal semuanya seperti ini, mungkin akan terasa berbeda.

.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Semua kini berkumpul di dalam kamar rawat Kushina. Masing-masing dari mereka terus berharap akan kesadaran Kushina.

_Elektrokardiograf _yang berada tepat di samping ranjang pasien terus menampilkan guratan-guratan lemah. Seolah tidak akan ada keajaiban yang akan terjadi.

Naru mendekati ranjang, menggenggam tangan sang Kaa-san dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mata birunya menatap teduh raut wajah tenang sang ibu.

"Sadarlah, Kaa-san… Naru janji, akan menjadi anak yang baik…" janjinya dengan lirih.

Ia bergeming. Namun tidak kunjung ada keajaiban yang terjadi. Dengan tak rela, dilepaskannyalah tangan ringkih itu. namun, tangan itu kini menggenggam tangannya erat.

Mata Naru membulat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan cepat ia menatap wajah Kushina.

Mata itu… mata itu perlahan membuka!

"Kaa-san?! Kaa-san sudah sadar?! _Hountou ni Arigatou, Kami-sama_!" ekspresi Naru berubah drastis.

Semua yang ada di kamar terlonjak kaget dan segera meninggalkan aktivitas mereka, mencoba mengerumuni ranjang.

"Kushina! Kushina! Kau sudah sadar?! Maafkan aku, a-aku tidak tahu jika kau akan jadi begini! Maafkan aku, aku menyesal, sungguh!"Minato langsung angkat bicara.

"Kaa-san! Aku sangat menyayangimu! Jangan tinggalkan kami lagi!" Kyuubi ikut berpatisipasi.

Mikoto dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Namun aura kebahagiaan ikut menulari mereka.

"Ya… Aku tau. Arigatou. Aku memaafkanmu, Minato. Kaa-san menyayangi kalian semua,"senyum lembut terukir di bibir Kushina. Lalu dengan perlahan Kushina kembali memejamkan matanya. Kali ini, untuk selamanya.

_Elektrokardiograf_ itu kini hanya menampilkan garis horizontal tiada henti.

**TBC **or **END**?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** aiiiih! Maafkan sayaaaa! Ini ga tau lagi mau dibuat kayak apa! Maaf ya bikin Kushinanya meninggal -….- aduh, sempet galau mikir enakan buat Kushi isdet ato nggak, soalnya kalo meninggal, nanti SasuNaru ga bisa bersatu-,- tapi saya dapet ide alternative :') sekali lagi gomen ya, udah buat Kushi meninggal. Dengan cara yang ga elit lagi-,-

Ah, sadar ga sih kalo di chap ini aku buat semuanya jadi akrab lagi? Saya buat Kyuu-Naru-Mina jadi akrab, Gaara Sasu juga jadi baikan, terus Mikoto jadi deket sama Naru. Hehehe…

Chap depan tamaaat! Chap depan endingnya! Oyeoye, dan bakal apdet setelah UN SMP-_-v

Okesip. Mind to review?

_**Kuas tak bertinta**_


End file.
